<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在深海，在星空 by Christywalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701998">在深海，在星空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks'>Christywalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage was not raised by Brendol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Pearl Diver Hux, Resistance Pilot Poe, Smut, non-canon description of Arkanisian sea lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>波的呼吸短暂地卡在喉咙里，因为这个人是他的救命恩人，而且——而且他没有想到自己的救命恩人竟然如此有魅力。</p><p>在能控制住自己前，波已经咧开干裂渗血的嘴唇，冲对方露出自己的招牌笑容：“嘿，你好，我是波。”</p><p>他的救命恩人继续平淡地看了他一会，这才点点头：“蒂奇。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*突如其来的脑洞，而且也不想解释前因后果因为实在没时间看那——么多的官小官漫。就当是为了同人创造出来的一个小小时间裂隙吧<br/>*半AU，Poe的身份未变，Hux并非第一秩序将军</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在坠落。波很清楚他正在坠落，原因不明。X翼像风中落叶一般剧烈翻滚颠簸，让从六岁就开始学飞行的他产生一阵清晰的呕吐感。</p><p>“我不会吐在机舱里……”他咬紧牙关，喃喃自语，“我不会吐在机舱里……”</p><p>而此刻，在X翼的机舱里，波发现他能控制住的只有自己的胃。除此之外一切都在抖动，发出令他鼓膜炸裂的咔咔响动，混合着BB-8的疯狂尖叫。通常波会说几句话安慰自己过于情绪化的宇航机器人，可现在他根本分不出心思。他唯一能做的只有紧紧抓住X翼的控制杆，希望飞机能够停止坠落。</p><p>舷窗外的景色因机身翻滚速度太快而模糊，波勉强看到大片蓝灰色一闪而过。他并不知道自己究竟在哪颗星球，X翼在掉出超空间的瞬间就被星球的引力吸了过去，紧接着机舱内警报连鸣，而波开始后悔自己在几个小时前特别点的那顿豪华早餐。从进入大气层的时间判断，飞船离地面应该很近了，但窗外划过的依旧是灰蒙蒙的蓝。这在他心底顿时烧起一层求生欲：蓝色是个好颜色，眼下这种情况他最希望看到的颜色。虽然X翼从几万米高空坠落在海平面一样会粉身碎骨，但开阔水面比情况不明的陆地更适合迫降——至少，假如波必须为了保命把自己弹射出去，他更乐意摔在水里。</p><p>但是，BB-8该怎么办？他叹了口气为了身后那个绝对不能泡水的铁球再次努力镇定精神，试图把X翼的飞行轨迹拉回水平。操作仪表盘上到处都在闪红光，他眯起眼睛分辨了半天才看出四个气动机翼里面的三个都在坠入大气层时烧坏了，这也解释了为什么机身会不停旋转。若是左右各有一个机翼引擎还完好，波至少能试图迫降，但现在他的X翼像极了一个没能扎口的气球，在半空不受控制地打旋，随时都会一头扎进海底。</p><p>正想着，一阵水花突然滋上舷窗，紧接着一阵巨浪迎面而来，浇在可怜巴巴的X翼机身上。波倒吸一口冷气，抓着控制杆把机身死命上扬，生怕他连人带机彻底被海浪卷进去，而BB-8也顿时发出一阵惊慌失措的喊叫，半是恳求半是诅咒地让波快带他们离开这里。</p><p>“我也想，伙计，我也想。”波喊了一句，而X翼在海平面上空又转了三百六十度，机翼激起的水花彻底模糊了舷窗。波瞥了一眼燃料，发现那里也不知从何时开始亮起了警告红灯。哪怕大海与天气能放过他们，X翼在燃料耗尽后也会彻底成为一块沉入海底的铁皮。他们必须尽快弹射。</p><p>“BB，你能看到陆地在哪个方向吗？”尽管运气差到极点，波的心里依旧留有些许希望。但愿他们离海岸足够近，而BB-8的天线也没有被海水侵蚀得太厉害。他不想抱着BB-8在茫茫大海中漂流——或者，更坏的情景是他们一起葬身大海，他拒绝想象这种情况。</p><p>宇航机器人沉默片刻，然后发出一连串急躁的哨音。波隔着耳朵里的血液奔涌仔细分辨，感觉BB-8似乎提到了海岸线，可是——“带我们过去，BB，我会坚持到最后一秒再弹射！”</p><p>BB-8回复了什么，但波已经不得而知。他相信宇航机器人，而现在他的任务就是在那之前尽全力控制住X翼。于是在灰茫的海面上他们继续一同颠簸翻滚，BB-8不断尖叫，而波的心脏与尚未消化完全的早饭一直卡在喉咙口。有那么天旋地转的几秒钟，波甚至想要放弃，因为这实在太难受了。他的双眼因仪表盘不断闪烁的红光而刺痛，他的身体一直随着机身抖得快要散架，而最难受的是他的头。他敢打包票自己的脑子快被晃散了，就像那种酒吧里需要混合在一起摇晃调配的鸡尾酒。老天，他这辈子还有舒舒服服坐在吧台旁边喝一杯的机会吗？</p><p>一串尖锐的二进制咒骂打断了他飘忽的思绪。波痛苦地眯起双眼，终于中一片灰蒙蒙的蓝色里看到了些许深褐色——并非沙滩的颜色，而是高耸的礁石峭壁。他的直觉也是一声脱口而出的咒骂，可求生的本能让他立刻把手移动到弹射按钮上。没时间犹豫了，他们必须立刻离开X翼。</p><p>“BB-8，伙计，很荣幸能和你一起飞行。”</p><p>波最后喊了这样一句，用僵硬的手指重重按了下去。腥湿的海风在他被弹出驾驶舱的瞬间从他的面颊两侧呼啸而过，短暂的失重感令他的身体软得像是被抽掉了骨头；可下一秒，他就被重力狠狠甩向比硬钢还要无情的海面。他徒劳地挣扎片刻，飞行服与头盔却像某种深海怪物一样缠在他的身体上，把他往海底拖拽。波努力仰起头，试图把脸露在海平面上，但他的脸上全是海水，并且随着海浪一个劲往他的鼻子里灌。</p><p>为什么我们的飞行头盔非得设计成开口的，而不是像TIE战机飞行员那样完全封闭？——这是波因呛水而眼前发黑时突然冒出来的念头。可他没机会继续抱怨了，缺氧迅速夺走最后一丝清醒，波疲惫地闭上眼睛，任凭自己被冰冷的海水吞噬。</p><p>***</p><p>波觉得自己肯定死了——他相信原力，虽然他并不是力敏，但他相信灵魂在死后会前往一个特别的去处。这就是为什么他有知觉但感觉不到自己的身体，对吧？他此时此刻肯定飘在半空中。他希望自己能回到雅汶四，最后看一眼凯斯，或者看看他的妈妈是否也在这个特殊的地方，等待和他重逢，然后轻声呵斥他飞行的时候太过莽撞。可他却睁不开眼，他能感觉到的只有额头上一片凉意——湿润柔和的冷，并非令他不适。他叹了口气。</p><p>紧接着，波感觉他似乎又恢复了另一层感官，因为他听到在离他很近的地方响起一阵窸窣。“你醒了吗？”他听到一个陌生的声音这样问他。</p><p>我醒了吗？——我还活着吗？波张了张嘴，不知道该如何回答。好在陌生人立刻猜出了他的心思。</p><p>“是的，你还活着。”耳边的声音很轻，几乎听不出口音，“我救了你。”</p><p>“……多谢。”波感觉他的喉咙里像是刚刚吞下一把刀片，他甚至不知道对方有没有听懂自己的回答。身旁人沉默片刻，紧接着波感觉到自己微微分开的嘴唇里被塞了一个冰冷的东西。</p><p>“吸管。”陌生人解释道，“你可以喝点水。你烧了一整天了。”</p><p>波用不着对方提醒第二次。他立刻狠狠嘬了一口，但他的力气肯定因为发烧流失了不少，因为他只吸上来一丁点液体，甚至不够润喉咙。第二口稍微好了点，他终于尝出陌生人给他喝的并不是纯粹的水，而是颇为苦涩，可咽下去之后又有细细甜味留在嘴里。</p><p>“这是一种茶。”对方在他贪婪痛饮时再次解释，“我并不知道名字，用长在附近的一种海洋植物泡的。”</p><p>“多谢。”波喝了个痛快，终于吐出吸管长呼一口气，“真的……谢谢你救了我的命。”他试图睁开眼睛看清自己的救命恩人，却发现眼皮上压着什么东西。恐惧顿时升上胸口，他的眼睛不会——</p><p>“你的眼睛没事。”陌生人或许真的能听到波的心声，再次回答他无声的疑问，“只是我放在你额头的湿布而已。”说着，波额头一轻，那个湿润的东西离开后他立刻看到透过眼皮射进来的光线。他感觉自己这辈子从来没有因为睁眼而费过这么多力气，睫毛似乎黏在了脸颊上，恋恋不舍与皮肤分离，而他的视线也模糊得厉害，只能看到一团团带颜色的影子。但他还是立刻将眼睛转向救命恩人声音传来的位置，看到那里有一片模糊的白黑二色，随着他使劲眨眼睛终于逐渐清晰。</p><p>站在他面前的人毫无疑问是个人类男性。很年轻，大概和波年龄相仿，但皮肤苍白，脸颊瘦削，颧骨的弧度锐利十足。他的头发是少见的橘红色，紧紧贴在头皮上，而相同颜色眉毛下面有一双灰绿色的眼睛，此刻正非常平静地与波对视。波的呼吸短暂地卡在喉咙里，因为这个人是他的救命恩人，而且——而且他没有想到自己的救命恩人竟然如此有魅力。</p><p>在能控制住自己前，波已经咧开干裂渗血的嘴唇，冲对方露出自己的招牌笑容：“嘿，你好，我是波。”</p><p>他的救命恩人继续平淡地看了他一会，这才点点头：“蒂奇。”</p><p>“蒂奇。”波把这个名字在唇齿间绕了一个来回，“很好听。”</p><p>蒂奇不置可否，伸手把刚刚取下来的湿布重新盖回波的额头上，遮住他大半视野。“你的体温依旧很高。我建议你静养。”</p><p>静养，大概是暗示波别说废话——这让他的笑容反而更深了。“我会的，不过你能不能先回答我几个问题。比如说……这里是哪里？还有你是怎样救下我的？”</p><p>“这里？”蒂奇的眉毛微微挑起，“你是指这片区域的名字，还是这个星球？”</p><p>“我一概不知。我飞船的超空间引擎突然失灵了，然后我被迫掉了下来，压根不知道这是哪里。”</p><p>蒂奇沉默地看了他几秒，然后才回答：“这里是阿坎尼斯。”</p><p>阿坎尼斯——波依旧昏沉的大脑立刻努力运转起来。他知道这个名字，是的，非常耳熟。应该在外环，位置很偏但并非不重要，和帝国有很深的联系……哦，对，帝国的军官学校不是曾经建立在这里吗？</p><p>他脸上笑容未变，但神经立刻紧绷起来。尽管这里早就在几十年前便归属于新共和国了，帝国毕竟在阿坎尼斯留下过深重影响。波坠落的时候驾驶的是X翼，身上还穿着飞行服，假如蒂奇认出他的身份，并且对新共和国心有芥蒂……他小心翼翼扫向对方年轻的面庞，心里暗自嘀咕可自己是不是想太多了。对方看起来最多三十岁，说不定根本没在帝国时期生活过。</p><p>对方的声音在此刻响起，仿佛在替自己解围：“看样子你并没听说过这里。”</p><p>“抱歉，但我上学的时候睡过了绝大多数历史和地理课。”波决定暂时装傻，况且这也并非假话，而蒂奇的嘴唇微微抽动，露出一个极淡的笑。</p><p>“没关系，这里本身也没什么好知道的。只不过是一个多雨多水的星球。”</p><p>“是的，我非常清晰记得你们的大海。”波回想起自己溺水时的样子，忍不住打了个哆嗦，“所以……你是怎么发现我的？我只记得我从飞船里弹出来，还有……”还有BB-8。想起现在必定沉在海底的宇航机器人，波的声音颤抖了一下，鼻子立刻酸了。</p><p>“我恰好在附近。”蒂奇回答道，“你的飞船响动非常大，我亲眼看到你从飞船里弹出来，所以在你溺死前把你救了起来。”</p><p>“多谢。”波又道了一次谢，“我知道我说一万次都不会多。你救了我的命。”</p><p>蒂奇微微一笑，嘴唇扭出一个看起来异常自豪的弧度，波的眼睛忍不住盯在那双饱满的粉色嘴唇上，注视着它们微微分开，吐出一句让他差点从床上摔下来的话：“还有你的宇航机器人。”</p><p>“……什么？！”</p><p>蒂奇微笑着点点头，往旁边指了指。波立刻费劲地顺着他的手指看过去，在眼前阵阵发黑中看到BB-8熟悉的橘黄与白色的身体安静立在一张小木桌上。宇航机器人头部的显示灯是暗的，肯定因为泡过海水出了什么问题，但能看到陪伴自己这么久的朋友出现在面前已经足以让波眼眶一热。</p><p>“现在我欠你两万句谢谢了。”他吸了吸鼻子，转过头对蒂奇诚恳地说，看到对方嘴唇又因为笑意微微抽动。</p><p>“千万别。假如你执意要破坏我的清静，那我就不得不把你还有你的宇航机器人重新送回原本的地方。”</p><p>“那我立刻闭嘴。不过……你又是怎么把BB-8从海里捞出来的？”随着这个问题出口，波才突然意识到整件事有多匪夷所思。BB-8无论在陆地上怎样灵活，进了水里也只是个密度非常大的实心铁球，除了沉底没有更多选择。蒂奇能把波救起来已经是奇迹，可BB-8？</p><p>“我的确是把它从海底捞出来的。”蒂奇耸了耸肩，仿佛他说的事稀松平常，“它沉没的地方海床不深，只有一百多米。”</p><p>“一——一百多米？只有？！”波瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“我当时正穿着潜水装备。”蒂奇说，“我的工作需要潜入海底，所以顺便把你的机器人也捞出来了。”</p><p>“所以，你的工作是……？”波通常不是这么刨根问他的人，他知道这样逼问一个陌生人——尤其是他的救命恩人实在不礼貌，可他太好奇了。明明才认识蒂奇几分钟，说了几句话，他就有种冲动，恨不得问清对方的一切。</p><p>“这里是阿坎尼斯蚌野生分布最密集的海域。”蒂奇语气平淡，甚至有些乏味，“你或许听说过我们这里的特产之一——珍珠。我的工作就是捕捞珍珠。”</p><p>“捕捞……珍珠？”波对珠宝首饰并不在行，但他的确在核心世界那些有钱小姐太太身上见到过熠熠生辉的滚圆珍珠。“我从来不知道还有这样的行业，我还以为那些都是人工合成的。”</p><p>“当然有人工合成的珍珠。但自然形成的珍珠更稀有昂贵，更能突显身份。既然有人愿意出力捕捞，为什么不呢？”蒂奇嘴唇那抹笑突然变得嘲讽，就好像他完全知道会有什么人佩戴他捕捞的珍珠。他的冷笑让波忍不住吞咽了一下再次变得干渴的喉咙。</p><p>“我……我没想过这些。我只能猜测这份工作非常辛苦。”</p><p>“还好。至少不会从天上一头扎下来。”</p><p>波的脸立刻红了，感觉比刚才更热。“无论如何，多谢你救了我和BB-8。”</p><p>“没什么。”蒂奇摇了摇头，“你还在发烧，需要休息。我先不和你多说了。有更多问题等你好一点再问吧。”说完，他不由分说把盖在波额头上的湿布翻了个面，重新遮住波的眼睛。波的喉咙里发出一声不情愿的低哼，但绵软无力的四肢与昏昏沉沉的大脑让他屈服了。他闭上眼睛，下意识聆听蒂奇在他身份发出的细微响动，片刻后就再次昏睡过去。</p><p>***</p><p>波几小时后再次醒来。他的头依旧很沉，但四肢的无力感缓解了很多。他晃了晃头，终于注意到自己躺在一张狭窄的单人床上，身上盖着一条很厚的毛毯。原本穿在身上的连体飞行服不见了踪影，变成了一套质地柔软的睡衣，被冷汗紧紧粘在皮肤上。</p><p>房间很安静，蒂奇并不在他旁边，也听不到其他地方传来的动静，唯有落在窗玻璃上的轻柔雨声。这是个不算大的卧室，和波在抵抗组织基地分到的宿舍房间差不多大，但和他那间单身汉邋遢的洞穴比起来这里被收拾得非常干净。他身下的单人床摆在靠窗的位置，床头柜上有一盏非常独特的台灯，灯罩材质很奇妙，纯白的底色却隐隐流光溢彩。房间的另一边摆放着一个小橱柜，大概用来装衣物，除此之外房间里没有任何能让波一探究竟的相片或者小装饰。</p><p>他有些沮丧地透过窗看出去，阿坎尼斯依旧一片灰蒙，波分辨不出现在的时间，房间里也没找到计时器。一瞬间他有种莫名的孤独感，仿佛自己被整个宇宙遗忘在这个海洋星球的偏远一隅，但很快灰蓝色的雾气之中走出一个黑色影子，步步靠近，愈发清晰真实——蒂奇。哪怕隔着窗上的一层雨，波也认出了对方的身影。</p><p>片刻后墙壁另一侧传来开门声，有什么东西被扔在地上，发出一声沉闷的响动。脚步声来回走动，时而离他近一些，时而又离他有点远。波把自己从床上慢慢撑起来，坐直身体后闭眼喘了几口气，等眼前那层黑色慢慢散去后他惊讶地发现蒂奇竟然悄无声息走了进来，正倚在门边低头打量他。</p><p>“你醒了？”蒂奇问。</p><p>波点点头，感觉嗓子又一次失灵了，但这次纯粹因为蒂奇此刻的样子：对方身上穿着一套黑色连体服，类似橡胶的质地把他纤长劲瘦的身体从下颏严丝合缝包裹至脚踝，没有给波的想象留下半分余地。他显然刚下过海，脖子上挂着一块湿透的毛巾，擦拭过的头发从橘红变为深红，凌乱地垂在肩膀上——他竟然有一头齐肩长发，之前不过梳理整齐才贴在头皮上。</p><p>波半张着嘴，不知道该把眼睛落在哪里，因为无论什么地方都让他感到太过亲密。精瘦的肩膀，纤细的腰，修长笔直的腿……甚至连那双踩在地板上的赤裸双脚都让他不敢直视，皮肤白得像瓷器一样，上面的青色血管根根脉落分明，左脚小趾缺了半片指甲，看起来是陈年旧伤。他想知道关于这道伤的故事——不，他想知道关于蒂奇的一切，他想要太多东西了。</p><p>他愚蠢的反应或许已经出卖了一切，但蒂奇的态度并没有多少变化，依旧很平静。“很好。看样子你的烧已经退了，用不着担心更严重的感染。”</p><p>“感染？”</p><p>“你在被我救起来之前喝了很多海水，我有点担心你的肺部会感染。”蒂奇抬手把一缕头发送至耳后，冲波点点头，“既然没什么事了，那就来吃点东西吧。或许你想用洗漱间？”</p><p>波不知道自己昏迷了多久，但他的胃在听到蒂奇这句话之后立刻被唤醒了，发出一声非常让他羞愧的响亮鸣叫。蒂奇有些发白的嘴唇扭曲出淡淡的笑，然后他朝波做了个手势，示意他跟出来。波在他黑色背影消失后又闭了一会眼睛，深深吸气，呼气，觉得自己准备好了之后才从床上摇晃着站起身。</p><p>蒂奇走过的地方留下了一道水迹，波小心翼翼绕过去，离开这间小卧室，终于踏足蒂奇家的其他部分。出现在门后的是一个和卧室布置风格迥然不同的起居室，家具色调非常温馨。房间靠近壁炉的地方有一部浅棕色的老旧沙发，墙上则挂着几张装饰风景画，波不怎么懂得欣赏艺术，只觉得看起来赏心悦目。沙发一角有一盏落地灯，灯罩和卧室那盏是相同的造型与材质，必定出自同一为创作者之手。</p><p>短短半分钟的功夫，蒂奇已经不见了踪影。波顺着地板上的水迹看到他去了另一个房间，或许在换衣服。“波？”他正这么想，听到蒂奇的声音从门后传来，“我在换衣服，你随意。”</p><p>波真希望自己能随意，可事实是，一想到门后蒂奇正在把那套贴身连体服从修长的身体上一点点扒下来，露出大片紧致苍白的皮肤……他咽下一声痛苦呻吟，几乎想要抬手给自己一耳光。</p><p>“别这么没出息，波·达默龙。”他对自己喃喃低语，“管不住下半身是你自己的问题。但这个人是你的救命恩人，你不能……总之，你不能。”</p><p>“波？”</p><p>他被近在咫尺的询问吓了一跳，后背咚的一声撞在卧室门框上。站在他两步开外的蒂奇脸上露出一股奇怪的表情，挑眉看了他一眼，然后弯腰碰了碰沙发后面的某个东西。波听到一声有点熟悉的吱吱叫，紧接着一个灰溜溜的老鼠机器人灵巧地钻了出来，开始清理蒂奇之前留下的水渍。</p><p>“过来吧。”蒂奇转身走向和起居室一体的小厨房。波紧随其后，在靠近料理台时突然嗅到一股非常浓重的海腥味，就好像有人把他的鼻子又一次按进海水里。他的脊背立马僵硬起来，眼睛狐疑地四处瞟，顺着那股味道逐渐看向离料理台旁边那个在地板上洇了一圈水渍的金属桶。</p><p>“那是我今天的战利品。”蒂奇同样低头瞥了一眼那个桶，淡然回答，“如果你感兴趣的话，一会我可以给你看看里面有什么。但我们现在先吃午饭。”</p><p>午饭——波终于在厨房的墙上看到了计时器，上面显示13:06，阿坎尼斯当地时间。料理台后面有两个小圆凳，一个稍矮一些，另一个比他的腿长高了不少，看起来有点像是给小孩子坐的。他疑惑地盯着两个凳子看了几眼，最终靠在稍矮的那个上面，用手撑起脑袋，观察在料理台后面忙碌的蒂奇。</p><p>蒂奇脱下连体服后换上一身非常家居的衣服，灰色套头毛衣，黑色宽松长裤，原本赤裸的脚也穿了袜子。阿坎尼斯虽然一直阴雨，但室温并不低，波只穿了一套汗湿的睡衣也不觉得冷。或许刚泡过海水的人需要保暖才这样穿吧。波同时注意到蒂奇的长发虽然还没干透，但又一次整齐地梳理起来，在后脑勺扎了个很紧的发髻，露出一双陶瓷一般精致的耳朵。</p><p>“午饭是什么？”波忍不住开口打破沉默，“我有的选吗？”</p><p>“很抱歉这里不是什么豪华餐厅。”蒂奇把一口锅放在灶台上，然后转身瞥他一眼，“我这里只有昨天剩下的晚饭。”</p><p>“是什么？我猜一定很好吃。”</p><p>“鱼汤。”蒂奇语气平淡，“我这里只有海鲜。”</p><p>“阿坎尼斯的特色菜应该就是以海鲜为主吧？”</p><p>“没错，但这里的人也并非只吃海鲜。只要你有钱，你就能买到其他肉类以及从其他星球进口的食材。”不知是否是波的错觉，蒂奇的唇边突然再次露出一抹嘲讽的笑，稍纵即逝，“但很抱歉我没有那种闲钱。”</p><p>“不，海鲜就很好了，真的。我从来没在海洋星球长期居住过，海鲜对我来说太难得了。”更别提抵抗组织食堂糟糕的伙食——波知道他没什么好抱怨的，以他们的经费能够一日三餐喂饱所有人已经很不容易了。</p><p>“啊，所以说你不小心掉进阿坎尼斯竟然还是好事了？”蒂奇挑挑眉，抓起挂在墙上的长柄汤匙，开始在锅内小心地搅拌。一股扑鼻的浓香顿时在小小的厨房里弥漫开来，波的胃再次发出一阵哀鸣。他真不知道要是再等下去，他会先流口水还是眼泪了。</p><p>蒂奇很好心地没再继续折磨他，半分钟后就把一碗浓白的鱼汤放在他的面前。波甚至没顾得上餐具，低头趴在碗边吸溜了一口。鱼汤有点烫，但挡不住的鲜美，并非那种香料堆积出来的味道，而是非常自然的鲜甜，好吃得让他想混着鱼汤把舌头吞下去。</p><p>“给。”蒂奇又给他切了一长条面包，放在旁边一个小碟子里，“最好蘸着鱼汤吃，因为面包比较硬。”</p><p>“这些——”波倒吸一口冷气，让舌头降温之后才问出口，“鱼汤，面包，都是你自己做的？”</p><p>“你难道觉得这附近会有面包店吗？”蒂奇也给自己倒了一碗鱼汤，并没有落座，而是直接站在灶台旁慢慢咀嚼。</p><p>“太了不起了。”波由衷赞美，“我只会加热速冻食品，还有一次忘记拆包装，把离子炉搞爆炸了。”</p><p>“如你所见，我一个人住在这里，如果不会做饭那就只能等着饿死。”</p><p>“是谁教你做饭的？”这是个很诚恳的问题，但波看到蒂奇脸上一闪而过的防备，立刻知道自己触到了对方的禁区。他正准备放下面包道歉，蒂奇却摇了摇头，垂眼凝视碗里的鱼汤。</p><p>“我的妈妈。她，她曾经是个……厨艺非常好的人。我会做的几道菜都是她教会的。”</p><p>蒂奇用的是过去式，再加上这间屋子里没有任何年长女性的痕迹，波知道无论他怎样好奇蒂奇的生活，都不能再继续问下去了。蒂奇有些感激地看了他一眼，两人继续沉默地吃自己碗里的鱼汤。面包的确很硬，单吃让人嚼得腮帮子疼，但泡进鱼汤里立刻多了另一种口感上的层次。波吃得津津有味，连碗底最后一点鱼肉渣都用面包蘸着吃光了。</p><p>“锅里还有一点，如果你还想吃的话。”蒂奇有些忍俊不禁，但波摇了摇头，拍了拍滚圆的肚子。</p><p>“我觉得以我现在的身体情况最好别吃太多。”</p><p>“真没想到，你看起来明明是那种很不知节制的类型。”蒂奇调侃地评论一句，而波立刻感到面颊有些发热，不仅因为他的确在很多事上都不知节制，更因为……蒂奇有考虑过他是什么类型？</p><p>“需要我帮忙洗碗吗？”他忙着换了个话题，但蒂奇冲他摆了摆手。</p><p>“没什么，这点清洁工作用不着你。”他顿了顿，“况且我不想看到你依旧虚弱的手打碎我的碗——我只有这两个碗，碎了我们就别吃饭了。”</p><p>于是，在蒂奇刷锅洗碗的时候，波的注意力再次被料理台旁边那个金属桶吸引了过去。“我记得你说你的工作是捕捞珍珠，所以这里面是珍珠？”</p><p>“是蚌。”蒂奇在哗哗水流声中回答道，“你对珍珠还有蚌同样没有任何认识，对吧？”</p><p>“我上学的时候大概把生物课也一起睡了过去。”</p><p>“你上学的时候真的有过片刻清醒吗？”蒂奇的声音含着浓浓笑意。</p><p>“大概没有——但大家都不都这样吗？”波无辜耸肩，却换来蒂奇微妙的眼神，冷淡且戒备。</p><p>“我不知道。我从来没上过学。”</p><p>“哦。”波觉得自己像个只会发单音节的傻瓜，但他实在不知道该怎样回答这样一句话。蒂奇看起来非常聪明，有能力，说话谈吐也很得体，完全不像是没上过学的样子。他不知道阿坎尼斯这边的教育体系如何，但新共和国法律规定下每个孩子都有受教育的权利，无论是核心世界的富家子弟还是外环星球的贫苦渔民，虽然他也知道法律描绘的不过是一种空想。</p><p>“别这么看着我，就好像我有多可怜。”蒂奇在厨房毛巾上擦了擦手，然后双臂在身前抱起，“我没上过学，但我并不是弱智或者文盲。我识字，能够自主阅读，也并非对这个宇宙一无所知。”他语气尖锐，口音在波的耳朵里也突然有了点莫名的变化，更——更干脆利落，舌尖在R音上微微打卷。</p><p>“我、我不认为你——”波磕巴了一句，叹了口气，“我对你的生活没有任何审视的意思，蒂奇，我只觉得你告诉我的一切都很新奇，和我自己的生活截然不同。我从小在雅汶四长大，同样也是个外环小星球，不过表面都是密集的丛林以及雨林，所以我从来没见过这么大面积的海，更对你的生活还有职业一无所知。”他摊开手，耸耸肩，“我愿意听你讲你想告诉我的一切。”</p><p>蒂奇依旧双臂抱胸凝视着他，灰绿色的眼睛飞快眨了一下，并没有泄露出更多情绪，片刻后轻轻点了点头。“好吧，如果你这么想知道的话。”他把厨房毛巾在波面前的料理台上摊开，然后弯腰打开金属桶，从里面拿出一个黑黄相间的东西放在毛巾上。</p><p>波微微瞪大眼睛。“这就是会生产珍珠的蚌？”</p><p>“是的。这就是阿坎尼斯蚌。”</p><p>“我没想到它竟然会……这么美。”</p><p>阿坎尼斯蚌的确很美。蚌身有手掌大小，线条流畅光滑，蚌壳则是花纹规律的黑金两色，在厨房灯光下流转出细微的宝石光彩。包裹在珍珠外面的东西已经如此美丽，他无法想象里面的珍宝会是什么样子。</p><p>“是啊。”蒂奇也在凝视灯光下的蚌壳，“这是阿坎尼斯最稀有的珍珠蚌，生活在寒冷的深水里，生长缓慢而且打捞不易，因此价值非常高。”</p><p>“这里面会有多少颗珍珠？还有……珍珠是蚌的什么？孩子？”</p><p>蒂奇喉咙里的笑让波知道自己肯定问了个蠢问题，但他同样没想到蒂奇接下来的回答如此沉重。“珍珠是蚌的……伤口，是它受到外界异物入侵后形成的自我保护。蚌感到疼痛，于是不断分泌物质想要包裹着那道伤，但它却不知道自己的痛苦会凝结成宇宙最美的东西。”</p><p>而在这段如同诗歌的描述后，波有些惊恐地看到蒂奇从料理台的抽屉里翻出一把尖锐的小刀，然后他抓起黑金色的蚌，把小刀毫不留情刺进了蚌壳两道紧紧闭合在一起的缝隙中。蒂奇开蚌的动作干净利落，显然经过千百次的淬炼才如此熟悉，但波却忍不住后颈发冷。他觉得自己几乎能听到眼前这个如此美丽的蚌在无声尖叫。</p><p>“你用不着摆出这幅表情。”蒂奇瞥他一眼，“蚌没有大脑，更不会有痛觉。我刚才说的那些只是种比喻。”</p><p>波点点头，又一次感到失语，不仅因为他对被人从中劈开的蚌有些感同身受的痛苦，更因为此刻从蒂奇身上散发出的寒意。蒂奇救了他，甚至不辞辛苦帮他捞出了BB-8，无论如何都不会是坏人，可波在这一刻却无法避免从对方身上感到某种……黑暗，一种渗入骨髓的寒冷，甚至比那件连体服还要紧地包裹缠绕在蒂奇身上，如影随形。</p><p>“喔。”一声惊喜的低呼打断了波的思绪。他抬起眼，看到蚌壳已经被蒂奇彻底打开，露出里面白嫩的蚌肉，而有三个非常明显的圆形凸起被包裹在蚌肉里，最大的一个有拇指指甲盖大小。</p><p>“你听起来很高兴。”</p><p>“我的确很高兴。”蒂奇脸上带着或许是波见过的头一个发自心底的微笑，露出一排和蚌肉一样白的整齐牙齿，“我刚才说了，阿坎尼斯蚌的生长周期非常缓慢，而且它们很小心谨慎，所以每次收获的时候大多只有一颗珍珠，运气好会有两颗。”</p><p>“所以你今天的运气非常非常好？”</p><p>“没错。”蒂奇点点头，然后用手指小心翼翼划开包裹最大那颗珍珠的蚌肉，向波展示藏在下面的宝物。波甚至在看清珍珠的全貌之前就已经体会到了它的美，因为蚌肉下露出的部分是一抹温柔却又璀璨的金光，仿佛一颗藏在宇宙深处的星辰。而随着整颗珍珠逐渐显露出来，波觉得自己的呼吸慢慢卡在了喉咙里，因为他这辈子的确从未见过如此美丽的东西——珍珠形状滚圆，肉眼看上去没有半点瑕疵，浑身散发着自然柔和的金色光泽，在蒂奇的手指之间熠熠生辉。</p><p>“我已经在怀疑我之前见过的那些珍珠首饰都是假货了。”半晌，他压着嗓子说了这么一句，而蒂奇的脸上立刻露出得意的神色。</p><p>“用不着怀疑，现在市面流通的珍珠首饰八成都是人工合成的假货。真正高质量的珍珠——就像这一颗——有价无市，早就被那些有权有势有人脉的贵族高官私下收购了。”</p><p>“像这样一颗珍珠能卖到多少钱？”</p><p>“单颗没那么值钱，难得的是能够凑出一组大小形状相近的做成首饰，价格立刻能翻倍。不过这颗的平均市场价我估计在五千信用点。”</p><p>“原力在上。”波感叹了一句，“五千信用点？就这样一枚小小的珠子？”他不得不想一颗珍珠能够给抵抗组织换来多少资源，而蒂奇耸了耸肩。</p><p>“这是我用命换来的一枚珠子，中间还要倒手很多次，所以至少值这个价吧。”</p><p>“用命？为什么不能用机器或者其他方式开采？”明明知道蒂奇没受伤，波还是立刻扫了一眼他藏在毛衣后面的身体，并在蒂奇转眼看他之前及时收回目光。</p><p>“之前有人试过了——就在不久前有某个政权非常愚蠢地试图用机器人捕捞阿坎尼斯蚌，但无论多先进的AI也无法取代有经验的渔民。阿坎尼斯蚌的蚌壳里有某种物质会阻碍扫描，所以机器人无法判断哪些蚌已经成熟了，造成大量未成熟蚌的死亡。阿坎尼斯蚌差点灭绝在他们手上，最近几十年才慢慢修养过来。”</p><p>蒂奇的语气里满是冰冷的轻蔑，而波怀疑他说的那个政权就是帝国——这很像他们会干的事。只不过……“蚌会死？”他低头凝视在料理台上被迫袒露出脆弱内里的蚌，不由感到一阵哀伤，“你不是说珍珠只是蚌的分泌物吗？”</p><p>“如果开蚌手法妥当，有一半的蚌能活下来，但死亡总是不可避免的。如果你替它们感到惋惜，那么请记住这个星球上有许多人以它们为生，我包括在内。”</p><p>“不，我不是这个意思。”波发现蒂奇会故意用最冷漠的方式解读他的反应，“我只想问……你会怎么处理取出珍珠后死掉的蚌？”</p><p>“蚌壳压碎后可以制成特别涂料，或者用来生产艺术品——这也是阿坎尼斯的特产之一。至于蚌肉，我一般拿来当晚餐。”</p><p>“什么？！”波瞪大眼睛，“晚餐？”</p><p>“相当美味。我们今晚就可以尝一下，这只已经活不成了。”蒂奇语气干脆，在波瞠目结舌望着他的时候把另两颗珍珠也从蚌肉里挖了出来，小心翼翼放在料理台一个装满清水的小罐子里，然后把蚌壳带肉哐当一声扔进水槽。</p><p>在他打开其他几枚阿坎尼斯蚌的时候波一直坐在旁边，虽然满心不忍，但也被蒂奇灵活的手法渐渐吸引。而且也不知道对方是否是故意的，蒂奇处理好几颗珍珠后突然开始给他讲阿坎尼斯有多少道蚌肉做的美食，最后竟然把波讲得口水直流。</p><p>“今晚就让你尝尝我的手艺。”蒂奇带着点狡黠微笑宣布，脸上写满胜利。波在心底叹了口气，却不得不承认自己原则已经开始动摇，因为在他心里蒂奇此刻的表情比阿坎尼斯蚌金灿灿的珍珠更动人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“BB-8在哪里？”</p><p>吃过午饭之后，波终于想起他的宇航机器人。他还记得第一次醒来时BB-8就在床边，可这次他却完全没见到那个黄白相间的身影，他也因此一直到现在才想起来。他真是个非常不称职的朋友。</p><p>在水槽边清理蚌壳的蒂奇停下手里的活，转身看向他，一根眉毛微微挑起。“怎么，你在担心我对你的机器人做了不好的事？”</p><p>“当然没有。我为什么会这么想？”波为蒂奇语气里莫名的敌意而沮丧，但他并没有在面上表现出来。或许对方只是不习惯与人相处。</p><p>蒂奇沉默片刻，眼睛越过波所在的位置，投向门外。“它在我的工作室。你昏睡的时候我没什么事做，于是想试试看能不能修好它。”</p><p>“你……你懂怎么修宇航机器人？”波又一次瞪大双眼，用惊讶掩盖住内心一瞬间升起的恐慌。他相信蒂奇的本意是好的，但BB-8存储了太多抵抗组织的敏感信息，实在容不得半点闪失。</p><p>“我说了，我想试试看。”蒂奇眉心微微皱起，“我之前没修过宇航机器人，但我懂机器进水之后该如何处理。或许你更愿意我放任你泡过水的宇航机器人不管？”</p><p>“不，当然不，我非常感激你愿意帮忙。”波胸口那点恐慌已经被沮丧挤没了。他真的不懂蒂奇为什么会突然如此防备。他的救命恩人脾气古怪得不一般，比最杂乱的小行星带还让他头疼，不知道什么时候就会突然撞上雷区。</p><p>蒂奇有些冷淡地瞥他一眼，转回身去。“我的工作室就在门外左手边的小棚屋里，如果你那么担心那个宇航机器人，可以自己去看看。”</p><p>波很清楚自己听到的是个不容拒绝的命令，再加上他的确担忧BB-8，于是尽管屋外雨声连绵，他还是深吸一口气，打开正门冲了出去。他甚至忘记了穿鞋，光着脚踩在门外泥泞的水坑里，好在蒂奇所说的棚屋离正屋只有几步远。门没上锁，他进去之后因为屋内干燥温暖的空气先打了个硕大的喷嚏。</p><p>棚屋面积有客厅那么大，是波没预想到的凌乱——他还以为蒂奇生活的空间无论哪里都会收拾得很干净，但出现在他眼前的屋子乱得毫无章法。屋子正中央有两张工作台，其中一张上面堆放了各色贝壳以及钳子胶水一类的工具，甚至有几个做好了的小物件。波还记得蒂奇之前说阿坎尼斯蚌的蚌壳可以制作艺术品，但他没想到蒂奇会亲自做。</p><p>另一张显然用作机械维修，台面中间被清空了一块，BB-8立在周围各种杂乱的工具之间，安静得让波深感内疚。“嘿，伙计……”他走上前去轻轻摸了摸BB-8滚圆的脑袋，仔细检查宇航机器人的状况。BB-8的表面摸不到任何水分，肯定早就被蒂奇擦干了，波更担心的是内部渗水。尽管BB-8作为新一代宇航技工机器人，身体所有接口都设计为可密封的开关，可以有效减少水分还有沙尘的入侵，可BB-8毕竟在一百多米深的海底待了一阵子。</p><p>宇航机器人身边摆放着维修工具，虽然和波习惯用的型号不同，看起来更像是自己制作的。波拿起工具，小心翼翼撬开BB-8头部的维修仓口，取下金属板。各种电线与装置顿时暴露在他眼前，波匆匆扫了一眼比较重要的部位，像是数据口与加速规，欣喜看到都没被海水侵蚀。但本该表示状态正常的灯全都暗着，波和宇航机器人头部那盏眼睛一样又大又圆的图像接收器对视片刻，心底由衷希望机器人目前的状态并非因为损坏，而是能源不足。</p><p>他把金属板重新按回去，然后在棚屋里环视一圈，希望能找到可以给BB-8充电的地方。搜寻无果，他也不愿过于侵犯蒂奇的隐私，叹了口气准备回去，却听到身后传来门被轻轻推开的声音，转头看过去，蒂奇果然出现在门口。</p><p>“所以？”红发男人抱起双臂倚在门框上，脸庞被雨水打得透湿，他却仿佛一点都不在意，“是否还担心我对你的宇航机器人做了什么？”</p><p>“蒂奇，我真的不是那个意思。”波控制不住抬手揉了揉脸，掌心被新冒出来的胡茬扎得有点疼，“我非常、非常感激你救了我和BB-8，只不过……或许在你眼里BB-8只是个机器人，但他是我非常好的朋友与伙伴。我太担心他了。”</p><p>“他。”蒂奇的嘴唇轻轻撇动，然后他终于迈进棚屋。波呼出一口气，他真的不愿看到对方一直站在雨里。</p><p>“是的，他。我知道机器人没有性别，但BB-8就是这么认同自己的。”</p><p>“我……”蒂奇的眼睛落在宇航机器人上，但他的神情却像在看很遥远的地方，“我小时候有过一个机器人，一个保姆机器人。她真的是我见过的最有性格的机器人，非常忠诚，但非常严厉。我比——我小的时候很怕她。”</p><p>保姆机器人——波再次默默记下这条信息。据他所知帝国时代很多人都会使用保姆机器人照顾下一代，尤其政府和军队高官，那么蒂奇的出身是否……？他猛地摇摇头。“BB-8究竟有什么故障？”</p><p>蒂奇灰绿色的眼睛立刻从回忆里跳出来。“我没找到特别大的故障，你的宇航机器人制造得非常巧妙，我头一次见到这种完全防水的设计。这层是什么金属？”他指了指BB-8头部那圈银色。</p><p>“Inoxium。”波回答，“这是种最近几年新发明的不锈钢材质。”</p><p>“怪不得我从来没见过。”蒂奇皱起来的眉头终于舒展开来，“如你所见，这种不锈钢在阿坎尼斯会很有用。要是我也能搞到一点就好了。”</p><p>我可以帮你搞点——波差点脱口而出，但在最后一秒咽了下去。他不得不在心底提醒自己，他不是什么走私贩，或者赏金猎人，而是个抵抗组织的飞行员。他现在有更重要的事情，关乎整个银河系存亡，他不能因为一双好看的绿眼睛里透出的遗憾就头脑发热。</p><p>于是他不动声色，把话题扯了回去：“所以说，BB-8这个样子是因为能源不足？”</p><p>“我猜大概是这样。但很抱歉我这里没有供他充能的插口——况且我也供应不起。”蒂奇耸了耸肩，“我屋子的能源来自风力，仅够我日常生活使用。如果给你的宇航机器人充电，那我们今晚连热乎的饭都吃不上了。”</p><p>“我完全理解。”波冲点点头，“只要BB-8没事就好。让他休息几天吧。”事实上，他暗自松了口气。BB-8启动后必定会甩给他一连串问题，波不确定蒂奇是否懂二进制语，但还是小心为好。他不想暴露自己的心情，于是刻意将目光转向另一张工作台：“我刚才进门的时候就非常好奇——这就是你说的蚌贝制成的艺术品？”</p><p>蒂奇大概没料到他突然换了个话题，眨了眨眼睛，鼻尖有点红。他走过去拿起台面上其中一个小物件。“这算不上艺术品，不过是我闲着无聊打发时间，顺便换点信用点。”</p><p>“在我看来已经很了不起了。”波侧头凝视蒂奇掌心里那个看起来形状有点眼熟的东西，“这是……一只汤汤？”</p><p>“我只在书上见到这种生物的图片，所以可能不准确。”</p><p>“不，真的很像了。”蒂奇越来越红的鼻头让波忍不住露出微笑，“可以卖给我吗？”</p><p>当然，他现在身上并没有信用点，但蒂奇看起来也并不在意。“我可以送给你——如果你不嫌弃的话。”</p><p>“我当然不嫌弃。”波说着就想把这个贝壳拼出来的汤汤塞进裤子口袋，但蒂奇摇摇头。</p><p>“这个是半成品。需要再等两天胶水才会彻底干透。”</p><p>两天——波的笑容僵硬在嘴角。他终于意识到自己早就该问那个最最重要的问题，而不是把所有注意力都绕着蒂奇打转。“蒂奇，从你从海里把我救出来到现在过了多久了？”</p><p>蒂奇低头看向他，眼神从刚才的些许窘迫在顷刻间变为之前的戒备。波感到胸口一阵收紧，可他知道自己不能再浪费时间了。“三十多个小时。”</p><p>“老天啊。”波长叹一口气。他这次执行的虽然不是什么至关重要的任务，但他早该回抵抗组织基地了。莱娅她们肯定以为他出了什么事，撞上了第一秩序，早就急疯了。“我的飞船——”</p><p>“你飞船的残骸在海底。”蒂奇平静地回答，“而且你给我多少信用点我都不会帮你打捞。”</p><p>“不，我不是这个意思。”波又叹了口气，他真的不想和这个浑身是刺的蒂奇打交道，“既然我的飞船彻底报废了，那么你有没有能够借给我用用的交通工具？我保证会补偿你，无论你想要信用点还是其他东西。”</p><p>蒂奇的嘴唇微微抽动，向下撇出两道冷淡的纹路。然后他说：“没有。”</p><p>“什么都没有？不带超空间引擎的也可以，或者这附近有可以让我传输通讯的地方吗？”波省略了“安全加密”这个形容词，知道在阿坎尼斯这种小地方不能要求太多，他得自己想办法通知抵抗组织他还活着。</p><p>“都没有。我没有任何交通工具，也没有通讯仪器。”蒂奇的声音比差点淹死波的海水还要冷，“如果你想发通讯，那你必须去镇子里——离这里最近的镇应该有通讯器。”</p><p>“离这里最近的镇子在哪里？”</p><p>“往西，五十公里。不过……”蒂奇嘴角扬出略带嘲讽的弧度，“你得会游泳才行。”</p><p>“什么？”波已经不知道这是他第几次在蒂奇面前表现得像个只会发单音节的傻瓜，“游泳？你是说这五十公里是海面？可是我明明记得我坠机前离海岸线很近。”</p><p>“你看到的不是海岸线，而是岛屿。”蒂奇的语气里带上一点同情，“如果你不相信可以出去转一圈，但我们现在在一处孤岛上。”</p><p>“你住在孤岛上？”波瞪大眼睛看向红发男人，“一个人？”</p><p>蒂奇点点头，依旧一脸无所谓，不明白波为什么会对此有这么大的意见。但波只觉得喉咙里仿佛卡着一块又硬又烫的东西，因为他真的不明白为什么会有人选择这样的生活——孤身一人被大海环绕，没有交通和通讯工具，没有家人，朋友，爱人……什么都没有。为什么？</p><p>“为什么？”他忍不住追问，而蒂奇盯着他看了片刻，紧紧抿起嘴唇。</p><p>“因为我选择这样生活，而且我不需要任何人对我的选择指手画脚。”他的语气严厉，而口音再一次变得干脆利落——不，波该用尖锐刻薄来形容，一种听了让他浑身不舒服的口音。帝国的口音。</p><p>“我……我不是在指手画脚，我说过了，我不会——”</p><p>“无关紧要。”蒂奇打断波支吾的解释，“很抱歉我无法为你提供立刻离开这里或者通讯的办法，但三天后会有人来这里收取我最近捕获的珍珠。到时候你可以乘她的运输机离开。”</p><p>“好的。”波立刻用力点头，“谢谢你告诉——”</p><p>蒂奇却没等他说完，已经转身推门离开了。波在安静下来的棚屋里又站了一会，对BB-8叹了口气。三天，只不过三天而已，他能撑过去，无论蒂奇对他有多冷淡。他下意识捏紧拳头，却发现那个贝壳做的汤汤小模型还被他攥在手里。波犹豫片刻，最后还是把汤汤塞进裤子口袋。</p><p>***</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>波回到主屋后并没有急着进去，而是留在门边。他不知道蒂奇此刻是否想见到他，况且他的脚底沾满泥，必定会把干净的地板踩脏。他能看到蒂奇背对着他靠在沙发上，听他进门来也并没有看他，直到波出声道歉，蒂奇才终于慢慢转过头来。</p><p>“你没什么好道歉的。”蒂奇低声说。波愣了一拍才意识到他在说什么，因为蒂奇的脸上正戴着一副眼镜——非常老旧的款式，长方形玻璃片外镶嵌一圈银色边框，在灯光下微微反光的镜腿消失在红色鬓角里。波从未见过任何人戴眼镜，之前更不觉得会有人选择用这种低级原始的方法矫正自己的视力，但戴着眼镜的蒂奇看起来却该死的更有魅力了。一种知性、聪慧的魅力。他看起来像个核心世界知名大学里的教授，或者一名站在新共和国海军巡洋舰舰桥上的高级军官，而不是一个住在孤岛上无人知晓的渔民。</p><p>“不，我真的想向你道歉。”波努力不让自己的脸颊在蒂奇透过镜片投来的注视下烧起来，“我知道刚才自己的那些话冒犯了你，我真的很抱歉。我完全没有对你的生活指手画脚的意思。”</p><p>“你没有冒犯我。”蒂奇语气平静，和之前在棚屋里那个尖锐刻薄的人截然相反，“而且……刚才是我失控了，没有控制住自己的情绪。要道歉的话也应该是我。”</p><p>“不，千万别。”波立刻使劲摇头，“你要是向我道歉，那我就更愧疚了。你已经救了我，在我发烧的时候照顾我，为我提供各种帮助，我要再要求别的也太不知好歹了。”</p><p>“看来你还有点自知之明。”蒂奇的嘴角微微翘起，而波堵在胸口那块沉甸甸的大石头看到他这个表情后顿时落地，“不过，你为什么一直站在门口不进来？”</p><p>“我怕踩脏你的地板。”</p><p>蒂奇的目光飞快扫过他泥泞赤裸的双脚。“没关系，有老鼠机器人清理，你进来吧。”</p><p>“我能借用一下你的声波淋浴吗？”不仅因为双脚，更因为他能清晰嗅到身上的汗味。波自己并不介意，但蒂奇看上去并不是那种容忍汗臭的人。</p><p>“我没有声波淋浴。”蒂奇一本正经拒绝他，并且在波忍不住露出失望神情时笑容加深，“但我有热水淋浴——别忘了，阿坎尼斯最不缺的就是水资源。”</p><p>水在这个银河系的很多地方都是无比珍贵的资源，像贾库与塔图因这样的沙漠星球，热水澡等同于天方夜谭。波虽然在雅汶四长大，那里并不缺水，可他大半辈子都待在新共和国的海军军舰上，之后又辗转各种抵抗组织的基地，对军事设施来说声波淋浴是最高效快捷的清理方法。他已经记不得自己上次洗热水澡是什么时候了——在丛林里被热乎乎的暴雨浇头绝对不算——因此他根本控制不住在力道极强的热水落在后背上时那声满足的呻吟。</p><p>蒂奇家的洗漱间出乎意料得宽敞，有个尺寸能够一个成年人人舒服躺下的浴缸。波甚至能想象出蒂奇因冰冷海水而苍白的身体泡在热水里逐渐变红的样子。那副画面让他又呻吟了一声，这次却是出于全然不同的原因。波用一只手撑在浴缸旁的瓷砖上，另一只手下意识朝小腹探过去，但理智很快让他低声咒骂出来，飞快缩回手。他真的不能做如此不知好歹的事，在他救命恩人的洗漱间里意淫对方。他咬住嘴唇，抬手把水温调至最低，然后在冷水下面打了五分钟的哆嗦才终于踏出浴缸。</p><p>蒂奇没给他提供新衣服，波犹豫了一会，嗅了嗅之前那身刺鼻的汗味之后决定把它们扔进藏在洗脸池下的脏衣篓，就这样在腰间裹着一条毛巾把洗漱间的门打开一条缝，探头出去张望。蒂奇依旧坐在沙发上，看起来连姿势都没变，但波现在的位置离他近得多，刚探头出去就和他四目相对。</p><p>“呃，”凝视着那双镜片下的绿眼睛，他还是没能忍住脸红，感觉刚才的冷水澡完全白洗了，“你还有多余的衣服能借我穿吗？”</p><p>蒂奇的目光垂直降落了几十厘米，落在波一同探出门缝的赤裸肩膀上，在那里停留了一会之后他才缓缓点头。“有。不过你真的没必要藏在门后面——还是说你有什么我不知道的风俗，不能把身体暴露给别人看？”</p><p>“我只——我只想表现得礼貌一点。”</p><p>“我以捕捞珍珠为生，波，我这辈子见过非常多赤身裸体下海的人。”虽然这么说，但波觉得蒂奇的鼻尖好像又有点泛红了，而且对方说完立刻放下手里的数据板，起身前往之前波睡过的那个小卧室。波追随着他瘦高的背影离去，强迫自己别再死命盯着对方看，但扭头时目光却下意识落在洗漱间隔壁的那扇房门上——波已经见过这幢小屋其他几扇门后面是什么，唯独这一间一直紧闭着。蒂奇在这里又藏着什么？</p><p>“给。”蒂奇匆匆回来的身影打断他的思绪，波看到对方手里拎着一条宽松的裤子与一件黑色衬衣。他接过衣服之后嘟囔出一句感激，立刻缩回洗漱间。蒂奇和他身材相差太多，衣服当然不合适，衬衣在上臂与肩膀处绷得快开线了，而裤腿则长得需要卷起来一截。波勉强把自己收拾妥当，又对着镜子揉了揉满是胡茬的脸颊。蒂奇的剃须刀就放在水池旁边，但波甚至不敢问对方能不能借自己用一用。好吧，虽然他的毛发一向长得很快，淡三天不刮他也暂时不会变成楚巴卡。</p><p>等他做好准备，终于抬腿踏出洗漱间时，站在沙发旁边的蒂奇恰好摘下眼镜，揉了揉压出红印的鼻梁。“你为什么会戴眼镜？”波的嘴巴又一次不停大脑使唤抛出问题，好在这次蒂奇并没有被惹恼。</p><p>“当然因为我的视力很差。”蒂奇晃了晃手里的眼镜，“职业病。潜水会导致眼球遭受气压性损伤，因此我看近处的东西会比较费力。”</p><p>“我完全不知道潜水是这么危险的职业，听起来几乎和我开飞船一样危险。”波本意是开玩笑，想缓解气氛，但蒂奇耸耸肩，神情严肃。</p><p>“我们都是在极度危险的环境中探索未知，不是吗？一个极小的失误就会有死亡的危险——你已经向我很好地证明了。”</p><p>波这辈子最爱的事就是飞行，没有任何东西比得上驾驶X翼翱翔于太空时给予他的自由，可那间小小的机舱带给他的也并非只有快乐。他清晰记得透过舷窗看到的每一次僚机爆炸时燃起的火光，队友通讯中传来的每一声痛苦惨叫，还有他的妈妈——独自一人消逝于冰冷的宇宙之中。已经过去这样久了，他却依旧不敢想象莎拉生命里的最后一刻会是什么样子，是否也如波沉入海底时那般恐惧，脆弱，孤独？</p><p>“……波？你还好吗？”他感到身前那个影子离他略近了些，询问轻柔。蒂奇的手抬在半空，似乎想要碰触他，给予安抚，却又不敢真的触上来。波深吸一口气，摇摇头，冲他努力露出笑容。</p><p>“我没事。只不过你刚才的话让我想到了我妈妈。”他抬眼望向蒂奇显然有些惊讶的神情，重重吞咽了一下喉咙。他的妈妈——莎拉·贝——是曾经的反叛军最出色的飞行员之一。她是波生命不可或缺的一部分，波从小就听着她的英勇故事长大，她如何与卢克·天行者以及韩·索罗并肩作战，如何同凯斯一起探索和建立位于霍斯的回声基地。尤其在现在的抵抗组织，波被视为他父母的延续，为和平与希望持续奋斗的精神在他身上继承发扬。</p><p>可对于波自己来说，他的妈妈却是一道从未愈合的伤，即便如此厚重的岁月也无法彻底抚平莎拉在他八岁时突然离去带来的痛苦。他知道所有和莎拉相关的故事，可他却一直觉得，他从没有过机会真正了解自己的母亲。他的记忆似乎永远停留在六岁的那天，莎拉带他登上自己的A翼，把他抱在怀里亲自教他飞行——那段记忆像是一枚太甜的糖，含在嘴里可以短暂驱散苦涩，可仅此而已。他甚至不愿和其他人多谈自己的妈妈，凯斯包括在内，因为有什么好谈的呢？他能做的不过是听着那些遥远的故事，一起点头微笑。</p><p>可不知为什么，面对蒂奇，面对这个居住在孤岛上从未见过星空的男人，他却想一吐为快，告诉对方这个宇宙里曾经存在过一个伟大的飞行员，她的名字叫莎拉·贝，而她是他的妈妈。</p><p>“波……”</p><p>“她在我八岁的时候就去世了。”波哑声开口，注意到蒂奇眼底一闪而过的复杂情绪，“她活着的时候也是个飞行员——在那个时代最好的飞行员之一，参加过太多写入历史的战役。但最终她独自一人死在太空。小时候我爸爸告诉我说她变成了一颗星星，因此直到现在，有的时候我在飞行的过程中会会把星系里最明亮的那颗当成是她。”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”蒂奇轻轻吐出这句回答，然后他终于抬起手，迟疑且谨慎地落在波的胳膊上，小心地拍了一下，“我……我懂那种感觉。”</p><p>波猛地仰头看向他，控制不住自己发出的那声抽气，但蒂奇只是点点头，垂下双眼，睫毛轻颤。“我的母亲……她也死在我很小的时候。就在这里。”</p><p>波的目光越过他的身体，在料理台旁边一高一矮的两个凳子上短暂停留。蒂奇追随他的目光一起看过去，喉咙里滚落出一声轻笑。“是啊，那是她专门买的凳子，可她却没在那上面坐过几次。”</p><p>“我也很抱歉，蒂奇。”波收回目光，注视着蒂奇僵硬垂在身体一侧的手，希望对方能把手放回自己的胳膊上——希望他能握住那只紧紧攥起来的手。“我真的没想到你也……抱歉，我不是故意提起这件事。”</p><p>“你真的不需要为这个而道歉。”蒂奇的语气是波从未听过的柔和，“我并不介意。事实上，这是我第一次和任何人提起我的母亲，之前只有我为她哀悼过。她……她并不像你的母亲那样伟大，只是个非常普通的人。但她善良、温柔，是个好母亲——我能拥有的最好的母亲。”</p><p>“我相信她一定是这个宇宙最好的母亲，”波对他露出笑容，“好吧，或许和我的妈妈一样好。我同意让她们并列第一。”</p><p>蒂奇的嘴唇露出轻微的笑意。他感激地看了波一眼，继续说了下去：“只可惜她在活着的时候从未享受过片刻幸福和快乐。在她去世后，我把她葬在这片海的最深处，一个只有我能找到的地方——我绝对不允许任何人再破坏她死后的安宁。”</p><p>这并不是个令人愉悦的故事，甚至没有其他人提到莎拉·贝时波胸口漾出的由衷自豪。蒂奇此刻面上的伤感与脆弱让他想要跨越他们之间最后这段距离，把对方用力搂在怀里；可与此同时，波却不由感到些许安慰，就好像有人把一直死死压在他肩头的落石稍微抬起来了一点。他从未想到自己会在阿坎尼斯这种地方与一个陌生人共同哀悼他们早逝的母亲，更何况他们母亲的归处有种莫名对称的诗意：莎拉死于太空，而波一直在群星间飞行；蒂奇的母亲被葬于海底，他也每天都潜入大海的怀抱。他们都在以自己的方式靠近他们的母亲。</p><p>“她一定长得很漂亮。”他抬头凝视着蒂奇饱满的嘴唇与浅金色长睫毛，不由轻声感叹，“她和你长的像吗？”</p><p>“她的确很漂亮，但很可惜，我长得并不像她。”不像母亲，那么一定像父亲。但蒂奇嘴角撇出的冷淡纹路以及对方刚才的话都清晰告诉波，蒂奇的父亲是绝对不能碰触的禁区。况且波也不想在如此亲密的时候提起这样一个把妻子与孩子丢在孤岛上的人。</p><p>“我妈妈也很漂亮，但我也长得不太像她。我爸一直说我只有飞行天赋和脾气随她——前者他很替我感到幸运，但后者让他一直头疼。”波有些夸张地耸了耸肩，希望蒂奇别再一直沉浸于痛苦回忆，“我只能告诉他说一个好的飞行员天赋与脾气绝对是捆绑在一起的。”</p><p>“你的意思是，你父亲觉得你脾气不好？”蒂奇的眉毛高高挑起，一脸玩味地看着波，“真的？一个被救命之后执意说两万句谢谢，并且动不动还要说一万句道歉的人？”</p><p>“我只想尽量表现得礼貌点而已，你还没有见到我脾气格外糟糕是什么样子。我的那些朋友——”他想到抵抗组织基地那群焦急等待他消息的人，默默咽下一声叹息，“他们可以作证我的脾气有多糟糕，尤其热血上头的时候。”</p><p>“我大概不会有和他们见面的机会，所以请允许我对此表示怀疑。还是说我该找点防身武器以防你心情突然变糟？”</p><p>“放心，我的情绪不会突然变得那么糟。”蒂奇的话直中波胸口脆弱的红心——他们只有三天能够在一起。波的朋友不会知道救了波命的人是一个怎样的人，怎样神秘而极富魅力，又怎样令他胸口因渴望而隐隐作痛。没人会知道，而总有一天连波自己也会在时间与战争沉重的碾压下逐渐忘记。</p><p>他几乎要因此而恐慌，呼吸困难，宛如溺水。但凝视着蒂奇暗含笑意的绿眼睛，波还是勉强扯开嘴角，继续和他开玩笑：“只要你不阻止我说谢谢以及道歉，并且如约给我做那道特别美味的蚌肉特色菜，我保证你的防身武器绝对没有用武之地。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿坎尼斯蚌的肉所做的特色菜果然如同蒂奇承诺的那般可口，是波很长一段时间以来送进嘴里的最美味的东西。最令他感到神奇的则是，他在厨房全程围观了蒂奇的烹饪，对方只用了最基本的技巧，把切成薄片的蚌肉用油煎了一下，再配上一种他叫不出名字的绿色植物捣成的酱汁，就做出了色香味俱全的佳肴。</p><p>“这是什么植物做的？”波用叉子蘸了一点酱汁送到舌尖，立刻感到一阵愉悦的酥麻，有点像是辣椒粉，却没那么刺激，不会让他鼻涕横流。</p><p>“一种海洋植物，”蒂奇回答道，“生长在峭壁上，由很多指甲盖大小的绿色叶片组成，每串最多能长到一米长。这里的渔民管它叫‘鞭藤’，但我不知道具体学名是什么。”</p><p>“那么这个呢？”波又叉起盘子里一块淡黄色的配菜。</p><p>“这也是一种海洋植物，我们叫它‘手掌菜’，因为它的形状很像一双摊开的手。不过你吃的这块是它的根茎，因为它的叶子太苦了。”</p><p>“我还记得你之前给我喝过一种茶也是用海洋植物泡的？”波回想起那杯甘露一般救命的茶，而蒂奇挑起眉毛，点点头。</p><p>“没想到你烧成那样还记得。那种茶也长在海里，不过没有多少提神的功效，而是很有营养价值。经常潜水的老渔民都会喝，据说对头发和指甲很好。”</p><p>“你的头发的确很好看。”波微笑着看向蒂奇鲜艳的橘红色头发，“这种颜色真的很少见。”</p><p>“在阿坎尼斯很常见。”蒂奇耸耸肩，不过看起来鼻尖又红了，“大概和环境气候有关。”</p><p>他们继续聊了一会，波彻底满足了自己对阿坎尼斯饮食的好奇，而蒂奇也问了一些雅汶四相关的事。波尽可能详细地回答，可他其实有很多年都没有回去了，有些记忆早已模糊。想到被他留在雅汶四的凯斯，波不由心底一阵愧疚。</p><p>“我们住的房子旁边有一棵树，一棵非常特别的树。”波对蒂奇描述道，“卢克·天行者把它作为礼物送给我爸妈，然后他们在我出生前把这棵树种在了我们屋前，所以我从小就和这棵树一起长大。”</p><p>“我还没听到哪里特别。”</p><p>“别急啊。”波有点无奈地看了蒂奇一眼，“特殊的地方在于，这是一株对原力敏感的树——等等，你知道原力是什么吧？”他从小听着那些故事长大，现在又有莱娅作为顶头上司，经常会忽略这个宇宙的很多人经过帝国三十年统治后已经忘记原力的存在了。果然蒂奇沉默片刻，摇了摇头。</p><p>“很抱歉我从来没听说过这种东西。”</p><p>“原力不是一种东西，而是……”波试图解释，却卡壳了。说到底，他该怎样用几句话解释清楚一种他其实从未真正体验过的神秘力量呢？“原力是一种能力，对它敏感的人可以随意使用，但不敏感的人——绝大多数人都不敏感，比如我——原力很多时候是一种信念。我们相信原力会指引我们。”</p><p>蒂奇听完却只哼了一声：“抱歉，但在我看来这种叫原力的东西非常不靠谱。按照你的描述，整个宇宙只有很少一部分人能够感受并使用原力，那么是否有任何规定或者措施预防他们滥用这种能力？”</p><p>“呃，我对原力也不怎么了解，但大概没有。”</p><p>“那么这就是一种不平等。少数人获得了特别的能力，而多数人不仅没有做出防范，或者找到办法让他们为自己所用，而是对这种能力进行了……神化膜拜？不仅不公平，还非常危险。”看到波脸上震惊的神情后蒂奇摇摇头，“抱歉，或许我的想法冒犯了你。”</p><p>“不，没关系。”波也摇摇头，“只不过我从来没从这个角度考虑过原力。我遇到的原力使用者非常……有自制力，绝对不会滥用这种力量。”</p><p>蒂奇哼了一声，显然没被波说服，而波也不想在继续如此严肃的话题。“总之，我其实只想给你讲讲我们家门前那棵树。抛开原力不谈，它是我见过的最美丽的树——天知道雅汶四有多少棵树——但它实在太美了，枝繁叶茂，每片叶子都像是画出来的那么精致。我小时候最喜欢爬在树上玩，风吹过的时候你甚至可以听到叶片在轻声唱歌。”</p><p>一瞬间波觉得自己好像飞回了雅汶四，正坐在家门口那棵树的树枝上，仰起头来感受阳光穿过叶片间隙倾洒下来。但映在他脸上的只是厨房黄色的灯光，而在他的对面，蒂奇的眼睛因专注而闪闪发亮，神情里头一次透出无法遮掩的向往。对方的神情深深触动波的内心，让他没头没脑地说了一句：“你想和我一起去雅汶四看看那棵树吗？”</p><p>“……什么？”蒂奇先是微微睁大双眼，但旋即皱起眉头，“当然不想。我在这里有我的生活，波，我不能随便离开。”</p><p>“几天而已。我可以送你去雅汶四住几天，我爸肯定会非常热情地招待你，给你做几道我们当地的特色菜。你可以把这几天当成给自己放个假。”</p><p>“不可能。”蒂奇的眉头却越皱越深，“我不知道你以为我的生活究竟有多悠闲，但我并没有允许自己放假的资本——我自从十二岁开始过的每一天都在工作，我现在拥有的一切都是辛苦换来的。”他说着苦笑一声，嘴角撇出冷淡的纹路，“我不像你一样，拥有出众的父母，大名鼎鼎的朋友，一个温馨美好的家庭……我什么都没有，只有我自己。”</p><p>“我……”波张了张嘴，却不知道该怎样回复蒂奇的冷淡。这个好不容易才打开一角内心世界的红发男人不知又被戳到哪里，像蚌壳一样啪的一下死死合拢，波感觉自己哪怕用尖刀也打不开。他沮丧地摇了摇头，冲蒂奇露出安抚地笑：“我只是随口一提，如果你不想去也没关系。”</p><p>“我不想去。我永远也不会离开阿坎尼斯。”</p><p>“好的，我知道了。”波举起双手表示投降，然后从料理台旁站起身，“这顿饭的餐具就让我来收拾吧。我现在身体基本上恢复了，保证不会摔碎你的碗碟。”</p><p>蒂奇点点头，用面包蘸掉盘子里最后一点酱送进嘴里，吞咽下去后沉默地离开厨房。波在他身后轻轻叹了口气，卷起衬衣袖子动手刷盘子。哗哗水流声让他思绪不受控制回到他们刚才的谈论，蒂奇说他从十二岁开始就一直在工作，又说他不像波一样有出众的父母，所以蒂奇身上究竟发生了什么？他的母亲为什么会英年早逝，他的父亲又是谁？</p><p>接下来的三天足够波找到答案吗？但话说回来，波真的想要知道吗？他为什么不能把蒂奇当成一个好心的陌生人，等离开阿坎尼斯后就彻底把对方仍在脑后？类似的事之前也发生过，波总会因为草率莽撞落入困境，最终需要好心人救起。为什么蒂奇就如此与众不同？</p><p>“你可以继续睡之前的房间。”等波清洗完餐具之后，蒂奇在他身后轻声宣布。</p><p>“等等，那是你的房间，对吧？那你怎么办？”</p><p>“这是我的家。”蒂奇对他挑起眉毛，“我在哪里都可以过夜，不必为我操心。”</p><p>“好吧。”波点点头。他本以为蒂奇会说那扇房门紧闭的房间是客房，或者里面有张床，但蒂奇的回答显然不愿透露和那个房间相关的任何信息。</p><p>虽然一直睡到中午才起来，但波的身体还是因为前天的惊吓与发烧而疲倦。他匆匆用过洗漱间之后就回到那张单人床旁，一头栽了进去。笼在床上的毯子因为他的汗有点潮，但细嗅还是有一股很淡的香味，很像蒂奇身上的味道。波叹了口气，把脸埋进枕头里，只花了几秒就睡着了。</p><p>当波从无梦的深睡中惊醒时，屋子里一团漆黑，只有寂静的雨细细密密洒在窗玻璃上的声音。他的一边耳朵压得有点疼，于是准备换个方向继续睡。然而就是在这个时候，一阵隐约的响动突然从门外传来，断断续续。波一开始以为自己听错了，那只不过是雨声，可一声不容错认的尖叫让他从猛地坐直身体，推开毯子跳下床。</p><p>响动在他打开卧室门的瞬间变得清晰——那是啜泣，被压抑得极低的啜泣，从起居室沙发的方向传来。蒂奇在屋子一角留了盏很暗的落地灯，但波在冲过去的途中还是在光滑的地板上被自己绊了一下，差点没摔倒。但他沉重的脚步声并没有唤醒睡在沙发上的蒂奇，波在他身前蹲下来，接着灯光看到他双眼紧闭，整张脸皱成一团，一滴眼泪正顺着面颊缓缓流淌，落入红色的鬓角。</p><p>“蒂奇。”波试探着推推他的肩膀。沙发对蒂奇的身高显然太短了，红发男人整个人缩成一团，双脚却还是从扶手上伸了出去。波的内心顿时被强烈的愧疚所蚕食，他下意识伸手覆住蒂奇的脸庞，用拇指轻轻抹去那道眼泪。“蒂奇，快醒醒，你在做噩梦。”</p><p>蒂奇的眼皮飞快抽搐了几下，微微张开的嘴里吐出一声叹息。“……妈。”他微弱地喊了一声，在睡梦中把脸贴向波的掌心，脸上露出些许满足。波觉得自己的心脏像是被一只手狠狠攥住，他并没有撤开手，而是让自己的目光顺着蒂奇的面庞仔细巡视，填补他在对方清醒时因为惧怕冒犯而不敢看得太清的细节。</p><p>蒂奇的皮肤非常光滑，几乎没有瑕疵，除去面颊上一颗白色的痣，只在鼻梁正中间分布星星点点的雀斑。他的睫毛纤长，在灯光下近乎透明，翅膀一般缓慢翕动。随着波的手掌在他面颊上停留，蒂奇的神色逐渐舒展开来，不再像刚才那样因痛苦而皱起。波由衷松了口气。他虽然不愿让蒂奇被噩梦困扰，却也不愿直面对方被摇醒后冰冷的神情。他敏锐察觉到蒂奇并不想让自己看到如此脆弱的一面。</p><p>你究竟是谁？——波低头凝视这个谜一般的红发男人，拇指在对方颧骨上逗留片刻，最终恋恋不舍地离开。蒂奇的呼吸慢了一拍，波一瞬间以为对方被自己弄醒了，但他下一秒翻了个身，修长的四肢像树枝一样从沙发上垂落。波慢慢站起身，在心底发誓明晚一定要主动提出睡沙发，然后轻手轻脚回到蒂奇的卧室。</p><p>那之后睡意便一直躲着他。波躺在单人床上，盯着漆黑一团的屋顶，翻来覆去怎样都睡不着。他的脑子乱得像是森林深处的虫穴，因为各种杂乱思绪嗡嗡作响。他不断想到雅汶四，想到德卡，想到那么多正焦急等待他回去的人；可他也不可避免想到那个正与他一墙之隔的人。蒂奇，他梦到了什么？在之前十几年的漫长岁月里，是否曾有人在他做噩梦时轻轻抱住他，唤醒他？</p><p>他想带蒂奇离开这里——黑暗中一个自私的念头悄悄溜进脑海。尽管蒂奇那般斩钉截铁告诉波，他永远不会离开阿坎尼斯，波依旧想带他离开。他想带蒂奇去雅汶四看那棵树，也想带他去德卡，把他介绍给自己的每一位朋友，自豪地介绍这是他的救命恩人。他甚至开始幻想蒂奇穿上抵抗组织的制服，成为他们的一员，从对待BB-8就能看出蒂奇对机械很有一套，他绝对能帮得上忙。</p><p>波沉浸在幻想中，那些画面纷纷变为梦境的碎片，让他的心在半梦半醒中时而快乐，时而沮丧。他不知道自己在床上究竟躺了多久，但窗户刚一蒙蒙亮，门外就立刻响起蒂奇起床的动静。对方脚步轻柔，听起来像是在收拾屋子，几分钟后洗漱间的门被合拢，隐约传来淋浴的水声。波埋在毯子里叹了口气，使劲揉了揉眼睛，长叹一口气爬了起来。</p><p>在他拖拉着脚步走出卧室时，洗漱间的水声恰好停了。波尴尬地站在门口，没决定好自己究竟该若无其事和蒂奇打个招呼，还是抓紧时间钻回卧室。结果蒂奇洗完澡打理自己的时间比波预料中短，没过半分钟洗漱间的门就敞开了。波瞪大眼睛，注视着一个光溜溜的蒂奇从里面走出来，只在腰上为了一圈短得致命的毛巾。那身塑造连体服的确没留下任何余地，蒂奇身材精瘦，但绝非纤细无力，肌肉线条宛如精雕细琢。沐浴过后他浑身上下的皮肤呈现出健康的粉红，湿漉漉的头发搭在肩头，水珠正顺着光滑的皮肤不断流向——</p><p>“早。”蒂奇语气平淡地问候，而波的喉咙里挤出一声垂死之人才会有的呻吟。</p><p>“……早。”他的声音抖了一下，然后他把手插进裤子口袋里，尴尬地换了个站姿，希望蒂奇没有注意到自己变得越来越紧的裤子前裆。蒂奇的目光一直停留在与波脑袋齐平的高度，飞快打量他一眼，然后抬腿冲他走来。</p><p>“你看起来很疲惫。怎么，没睡好？”</p><p>“呃，”波在蒂奇离自己两步远的时候往旁边猛地跨了一步，但对方沐浴过后的香气依旧蒸腾在他的脸上——和毯子以及枕头上的味道一模一样，一种非常清淡的甜香，波敢打赌肯定也来自某种海洋提取物，“我可能白天睡太多了，所以晚上有点失眠。”</p><p>“你白天想睡多久都行。”蒂奇从他身边经过，推门走进卧室。波愣了一下才意识到对方肯定是进来找衣服。</p><p>“不了，我最好保持正常作息。有什么能让我打发时间的事吗？”他红着一张脸，听到里面传来窸窸窣窣的声响。片刻后蒂奇重新推门出来，身上已经穿了一套毛衣和裤子，和昨天那身除了颜色之外完全一致。</p><p>“你对机械维修在行吗？”</p><p>“简单一点的小东西完全没问题。”波回答道，“毕竟我要经常亲自维修飞船，还有BB-8。”</p><p>“我本来打算这几天翻修一下屋顶的防水系统，看样子正好有送上门的免费劳动力。”</p><p>“太好了。”波对他由衷露出笑容，“我要是再在你这里白吃白喝下去，真的要良心不安了。不过我还以为你白天会下海。”</p><p>“我并不是每天都必须下海捕捞。”蒂奇用手腕上一根皮绳把头发在脑后松松挽了个结，边说边走向厨房，接满水壶放在灶台上，“阿坎尼斯蚌生长非常缓慢，每次成熟的数量并不多，再加上我们这些渔民在刻意保持它们的生长周期，所以我只需要每周潜下去一次。不过除了工作之外我也会下海，我的日常饮食都是自己捕捞的，但它们都长在很浅的地方，不用那么费力。”</p><p>“完全自给自足？说真的，我太佩服你了。”波跟在他后面凑过去，坐在那个高一点的凳子上。明明只在这里吃过两顿饭，他却已经习惯了隔着料理台注视蒂奇在灶台旁忙来忙去，就好像这是他们的日常生活。</p><p>“也不完全是这样。海洋再浩瀚也无法给我提供一切，像是做面包的面粉，糖，油，还有我穿的衣服都需要有人给我送过来。”</p><p>“两天后的运输机？”</p><p>蒂奇点点头。“开运输机的人是我的表妹。她算是我和镇里珍珠收购商的中间人，我捕捞上来的珍珠也有她的一份利润。她每个月的月底会过来，和我结算一整个月的收入，顺便帮我带些需要的生活用品。”</p><p>波眨了眨眼睛，他还以为蒂奇在这里完全孤身一人，没有任何亲人。但这显然是触动蒂奇雷区的话题，所以他咽下自己的好奇，选择了更安全的问题：“所以说，假如你有什么特别需要的东西，比如说你的内裤突然用光了，也不得不等上一个月才能拿到新的？”</p><p>蒂奇的嘴角抽搐了一下，慢慢浮现出一抹笑容。他从橱柜里拿出两个杯子放在料理台上，又从一个小罐子里抓出两把干燥的深绿色植物放进杯子，这才微笑着回答波的问题：“没错。哪怕是内裤这么重要的东西——虽然我完全想不出为什么我会突然用光每一条内裤。”</p><p>“哦，我可是能想出许多种原因。”波咧起嘴角，冲蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，看到对方面颊上突然泛起一抹比沐浴后更深的粉红才意识到自己这句回答简直是在毫无羞耻地调情。</p><p>水壶烧开的尖细鸣叫冲破了两人之间的尴尬，蒂奇立刻拎起水壶，给他们各自泡了一杯茶。波捧着滚烫的茶小心啜了一口，隔着茶杯升腾的热气凝视蒂奇脸颊上迟迟未散的红晕，心底翻涌各种想要和对方说的话、做的事，但最终全部压制下来，化作一声沉默的叹息。</p><p>***</p><p>他们吃过早饭，准备开始翻修屋顶。推开正门时波发现雨比昨天小了很多，轻柔落在他的皮肤上，宛如在清晨穿过一片沾满露水的丛林。蒂奇借给他一双靴子，又从棚屋里找出一顶宽大得滑稽的帽子，波戴上后帽檐几乎和他的肩膀一样宽。</p><p>“别告诉我这是阿坎尼斯版本的雨伞。”波摸了摸帽檐，发现是一种有些粗糙的纤维，兴许又是蒂奇从海里捞出来的某种植物。</p><p>“不，这只是我的工作雨伞。”蒂奇虽然这么说，但他头上什么都没戴，橘红色的头发几分钟就彻底打湿了。波又感到一阵愧疚，想要把帽子还回去，但蒂奇对他摇摇头：“不，还是你戴着吧。我知道怎样和这里的雨打交道，淋多久是极限。况且我不想再照顾烧得迷糊的你了。”</p><p>“老天，但愿我没说什么胡话。”但愿他没有在意识不清醒的时候把抵抗组织的秘密说出去。但蒂奇撇了撇嘴角，露出调侃的笑。</p><p>“没有，你只在一个劲地念叨‘BB，不，不要’。在我知道那是你的宇航机器人之前，这个名字挺让人误会的。”</p><p>波咳嗽一声，希望自己的脸颊在帽檐的阴影下没那么红。也不知道蒂奇是否在报复早饭前波的口不择言，故意调戏回来；同时他又打心底觉着高兴，因为那个动不动板起脸拒人千里的蒂奇竟然会主动和他说这些。</p><p>“跟我来吧。”蒂奇在他心底反复嘀咕的时候对他招招手，带着波绕至屋后。波终于有机会打量整幢房屋与周围的环境：这幢房子的确建在一个孤岛上，而且是地势最高的点，就在一片高耸的悬崖之上。在他们几十尺的正下方海水汹涌澎湃，一波波冲刷岩石峭壁，浑厚的声音仿佛令空气微微震颤。先前在室内混合着雨声，波并不觉得自己离大海如此之近，可现在听着大海的咆哮，嗅着空气里咸腥的味道，他真切意识到自己正身处大海的怀抱之中，无从可逃。</p><p>屋后的墙壁旁摆放着两个一人高的容器，通过管道与屋顶连通。“这是我的储水器，”蒂奇介绍道，“可以收集落在屋顶的雨水并加热，我们在屋子里烹饪以及洗澡用的都是这里收集的水。”</p><p>“那个是你之前提到的风能发电器？”波看向距离他们十多米远的另外三台装置。它们有两米多高，头部是三枚细长的金属叶片，此刻正随海风飞快旋转。</p><p>“是的。这里日夜都会刮风，所以不必担心突然断电。”</p><p>“这些都是你建造的？”</p><p>蒂奇的目光从风能发电器移回波的脸上，轻轻点头。“这里原本只是一个非常破旧的渔夫小屋，而且很久没人住了，基本上等同于废墟。我们买下来之后花了很长时间进行改造，最先完成的是屋子本身，而雨水收集器还有发电器都是之后的事了。”</p><p>“所以你从来没上过学，但你却知道怎么制造如此复杂的电子机械？”波不由咋舌，“你一定是个天才。”</p><p>“环境所需罢了。”蒂奇淡然回答，避开波的目光，“把你扔在这种地方，你也会想尽一切办法让自己过得更好一些。”说完他从储水器后面取出一截梯子，抖开后搭在墙边。“快上来吧——还是说你更想留在下面陪我聊天？”</p><p>波用不着他说第二遍，这种激将法在他身上一向很有效。沾了水的靴子底有点滑，他跟在蒂奇后面小心地爬上屋顶。他本以为屋顶会有某种装置，毕竟蒂奇说了这里要收集雨水，所以在他看到屋顶是一片类似泥土的深棕色时相当吃惊。蒂奇的嘴角再次扬出细微笑意，颇为自豪地向他解释其中秘密：最上面一层棕色其实是某种海洋植物，天然具有非常好的过滤和导水能力，在它们下面才是储水层以及与天花板直接接触的防水层。</p><p>“这也是你的发明创造？”蒂奇唇边的笑意已经回答了一切。波摇了摇头，透过帽檐望向蒂奇在屋顶上灵活的身影，忍不住想象这样一个天才的发明家与机械师在抵抗组织能够发挥多大作用。</p><p>“嘿，别偷懒。”蒂奇朝他挑了挑眉毛，“是你说自己白吃白喝良心过不去，我可没逼你。”</p><p>波的工作是检查铺在最上面的这层海洋植物，看看它们是否有发霉或者坏死的迹象。据蒂奇所说，他每过一段时间就会上来检查一次。“我担不起出任何事的风险。”蒂奇低声解释，“我一个人住在这里，一旦出了什么事，恐怕要到月底才会被发现。”</p><p>他的语气轻描淡写，可波立刻觉得呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他之前从来没考虑过这件事，可现在看来蒂奇的生活里处处都藏着危险：他极其冒险的工作就不提了，触电，食物中毒，饮用水中毒，被不知名生物袭击，甚至在做饭的时候不小心用刀划伤自己——这些对独居的人来说真的都太危险了。</p><p>“蒂奇，你说那个人是你的表妹，所以你为什么不……不和她住在一起？”波忍不住旁敲侧击，而蒂奇回答时语气又变得戒备十足。</p><p>“她有她的生活。”红发男人直起身，背对着波望向远处的渺茫大海，“她已经为我做得够多了，我不想成为她的累赘。”</p><p>可你根本不是累赘啊！——波很想这样同他争辩——你能造那么多东西，又把自己拿命换来的珍珠分给她一部分；再说了，你们是血亲，是家人，她照看你难道不是理所应当吗？可他知道蒂奇肯定不会这么想，自己要是这样说一定会冒犯对方。于是他选择紧紧闭上嘴。</p><p>他们在屋顶上待了将近两个小时，把滤水层的每一寸都检查清楚，取下四五块开始发霉的棕色植物。工作过程中雨渐渐停了，被厚重灰色云层笼罩的天空也逐渐晴朗，吝啬地分出些许光亮。波摘下宽檐帽，仰头深深吸了一口湿漉漉的海风，感觉到久违的温暖阳光透过云层照在他的脸上。</p><p>他转头看向蒂奇，想问他这样的天气在阿坎尼斯是不是很难得，却发现对方正目不转睛地注视着他，在他们四目相对之后猛地扯开目光。蒂奇的发色本就发红，在阳光映照下几乎像是团燃烧的火，流转出的光泽令波的胸口因渴望而酸胀不已，心脏跳得比X翼的引擎呼啸更响。</p><p>“蒂奇——”</p><p>“我们可以回去了。”蒂奇生硬地打断波试探的询问，从他身边大步冲向梯子的位置，差点把波从屋顶挤下去。波使劲眨了眨眼睛，注视着他鲜艳的红发消失在屋檐后面，愣了片刻才追上去，在离地还有半米的时候就不耐烦地跳了下来。</p><p>“蒂奇，喂，蒂奇！”</p><p>“什么事？”红发男人在他身前几步远猛地停下来，一只手插在裤子口袋里，后背隔着毛衣都能看出肌肉紧绷的线条。</p><p>“呃，”波的大脑飞转，拼尽全力搜寻在此刻不会让他们之间的气氛更尴尬的话，“还有什么可以让我打发时间的事吗？现在离午饭应该还有一段时间吧？”</p><p>蒂奇沉默片刻，朝波慢慢转回身，盯着他看了好一阵子才开口：“你会游泳吗？”</p><p>波被问愣了，他完全没想到蒂奇会突然提起这个。“我小时候偶尔会在我家附近的小溪里游泳——或者更确切地说，扑腾——但我没受过，呃，正规训练。”新共和国海军军官训练不包括游泳这一项，他之后也没有任何练习的机会。</p><p>蒂奇紧绷的表情在波特意提到“扑腾”这个词时终于松缓下来，嘴角微微勾起。“小溪的确不能和大海相比，但我想知道的是你会不会像那些生活在沙漠星球的人一样，对水没有任何概念，甚至心生恐惧。”</p><p>“恐惧倒是有一点，毕竟你们的海前几天差点把我淹死。”波耸了耸肩，“不过，假如你主动提出教我游泳的话，我愿意试试。”</p><p>“你确定？”蒂奇的眉毛高高挑起。在阳光下他的眉毛也泛着一层金红色的光。该死，为什么这个人耀眼得让波几乎不敢直视？</p><p>他重重吞咽了一下，而蒂奇的目光微微垂落，跟随他的喉结波动。“对，我确定。我不想浪费跟最好的老师学游泳的机会。”</p><p>蒂奇看着他抿起嘴角，似乎在考虑什么，但最终点了点头。五分钟后波在他的带领下来到小岛与房屋相对的另一侧，这边地势低缓，顺着小路走下去能看到一片浅金色的海滩，旁边还停泊着一条渔船。波的喉咙里发出一声小小的欢呼，从蒂奇身后一路冲向海滩，中途把两只靴子一左一右从脚上甩飞。这里的沙子并非那种细密的绵软，而是混杂着很多小石子，略微有些硌脚，但这已经是波最近几年里经历过的最像度假海滩的地方了。</p><p>那些度假星球的海滩上永远少不了大秀身材的俊男靓女。波微笑着转身看向蒂奇，却看到对方不知什么时候已经把身上那件毛衣脱了下来，把一片雪白肌肤暴露在阳光下。“怎么？”蒂奇对上波的瞠目结舌，挑了挑眉毛，“莫非你要穿着衣服学游泳？”他边说边把毛衣叠好放在沙滩上，又开始解裤子上的拉链，而波只觉得他仿佛又一次因为发烧而头晕目眩，从额头一直烧到脖子。</p><p>“可是……”他磕巴着找借口，“可是……泳装……”</p><p>蒂奇的手停在敞开的裤子拉链上，冲他叹了口气。“波，我说过了，我从小在渔民之中长大，从来没有任何人在意过自己是否赤身裸体。再说了，我在给你脱下那身泡过海水的衣服时就已经看过你的身体了，你没必要表现得这么……矜持。”</p><p>波原本张开一半的嘴巴咔吧一声合拢了，因为——矜持？不，这辈子还从来没人用这个词形容过他。他才不矜持，波·达默龙可以说是抵抗组织里最不矜持的人。激将法再次奏效，又或者只是蒂奇脸上似笑非笑的神情，波立刻抬手开始解身上那件黑色衬衣的扣子。要不是这件衬衣是蒂奇借给他的，他早就不耐烦地把扣子扯下来了。</p><p>在他脱衣服的时候蒂奇也没闲着，裤子跟随毛衣一同整齐叠放在沙滩上。波不敢直视他，只觉得眼角余光多出一道眩目的白。</p><p>“我在水里等你。”蒂奇对他喊了一句，紧接着那道白不由分说落入波的视野，跃向离他们几步远的海面。波瞥到一对滚圆的臀部，但还没来得及凝神细看，蒂奇的身体就彻底没入海水，消失不见，只余点点浪花浮白。波本能地慌张起来，边朝海边跑边使劲往下拽那条突然变得笨重的裤子，心脏几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来。</p><p>“蒂奇！”他被脱了一半的裤子绊了个趔趄，眼睛却一直在海面上搜寻，“别吓唬我，蒂奇，快出来！”</p><p>除却一波波拍打沙滩的浪花，海面一片平静。微弱的阳光不足以映出水下的样子，波的眼睛里灌满漆黑的海水。他知道自己该相信蒂奇的游泳技术，对方不可能在这么浅的水出事，可假如蒂奇刚才踩在石头上滑了一跤怎么办？他踩在浪花的边缘，踹开碍事的裤子，对着茫茫大海深吸一口气，朝蒂奇方才消失的地方迈开第一步。</p><p>海水很冷，立刻激出他一身鸡皮疙瘩，有一块格外尖锐的小石子正戳在他脚底最娇嫩的地方。波抱起双臂打了个哆嗦，在心里祈祷阿坎尼斯的海里没有太多吓人的东西，试探着又往前走了几步。他看不清水下，因此完全没预料到海床的坡度在他踏出最后一步时突然下降。波一脚踩空，海水直接从小腿没至腋下的高度，而几滴苦涩的海水飞溅进他半张的嘴巴里。几天前溺水时的窒息感席卷而来，波的胳膊下意识在水面上挥动，挣扎，寻找一个根本不存在的支撑物——</p><p>“嘿！”突然之间，一双手扶住他的身体，而一个深红色的脑袋从波面前的海水里钻了出来。波喘着粗气，瞪大眼睛看着蒂奇近在咫尺的脸庞上那个再显眼不过的笑。蒂奇很少笑——波有些昏沉的脑子这样想——即便嘴角偶尔扬起，流露出的也只是嘲讽、调侃、苦涩；可现在蒂奇却笑得肆无忌惮，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根，被打湿的金毛掩映一双因笑意而璀璨的绿眼睛。他看起来仿佛一下子年轻了十岁、二十岁，从一个孤独愁苦的成年人突然变回无拘无束的小孩子。</p><p>“怎么，被我吓得说不出话来了？”他抬手拂开黏在脸颊上的一缕红发，语气得意极了，而波抬眼凝视这个从海里钻出来的精灵，感觉他三十年里学过的所有词汇都卡在了愈发酸胀的喉咙里。</p><p>“蒂奇……”这似乎是他的唇舌唯一能够描绘的音节，“蒂奇，你——你在水下待了将近两分钟！”</p><p>“这不算什么。我能在水下闭气超过十分钟。”</p><p>“什么？！”波感觉自己的下巴要脱臼了，“怎么——怎么可能？人类不可能闭气那么久！”</p><p>蒂奇只冲他狡黠一笑。“你想亲眼看看吗？”</p><p>“完全不想。”波打了个寒颤，“刚才那两分钟就已经快把我吓出心脏病了。我完全相信你的话，但——别在我面前这么做，千万别。”</p><p>蒂奇的笑容凝固在脸上，但在波以为自己的话又冒犯到他之前，他的整张脸突然柔软下来，每根凌厉的线条如同海浪一般层层舒缓开来。他被打湿的睫毛颤抖了几下，绿眼睛依旧明亮，出神地凝视着波。“你……你在替我担心？”</p><p>波点点头，不相信自己的声音。蒂奇深吸一口气，就好像他突然在此刻急需氧气，紧接着他扶在波胳膊上的手慢慢向上游动，仿佛海草一般缠上来，拂动过波因紧张与寒冷而微微颤抖的上臂肌肉，落在他的肩膀上。</p><p>“为什么？”蒂奇低声问。</p><p>“没有为什么，”波同样哑着嗓子回答他，“任何人都该为刚才那种情况担心。”都该为你担心——他咽下后半句话没有说，但蒂奇眼底波动的光似乎在回应他的心声。</p><p>“除了我的母亲之外，从来没有人像你这样为我担心。”蒂奇的手指在波被海风吹得冰冷的肩头缓缓收紧。他靠得更近了，波已经分不清触碰他的哪里是海水的暗涌，而哪里是蒂奇的身体。“波，你是头一个。我还是不明白，为什么？”</p><p>于是波仰头吻上他——他觉得要是再不这样做，他的胸口就要爆炸了。蒂奇的嘴唇柔软但冰冷，带着海水咸苦的滋味，并且在波最开始吻上来时因震惊而僵硬。波有一瞬间以为自己彻底搞砸了，完全读错了蒂奇的意思，但下一秒蒂奇吻了回来，然后将波拖入海水之中，坠入大海宽广的怀抱。他们的身体在海水里交缠，波紧紧搂住蒂奇精瘦的后背，任凭对方带着自己在水中沉浮。他的双脚已经全然离开了海床，可他却一点也不慌乱，因为蒂奇的身体在这片冰冷的海水之中如此坚持可靠，像是船锚，又像是浩渺星空里一个熟悉的坐标，指引他飞往绝对安全的方向。</p><p>海水在亲吻间隙涌入他的鼻腔，可这次波感受不到半点溺水的恐慌。他甚至忘记自己正漂浮在海面上，因为蒂奇的口腔深处火热，带着隐约甜味——他最爱喝的那种茶留下的回甘。最开始他显然对亲吻这种事不太在行，唇舌间的互动全是对波笨拙的模仿；但他实在太聪明了，聪明得令波又爱又恨，短短几瞬便以反客为主，把战场移到波的嘴里，舌尖灵巧地描画波同样泛着茶水清甜的口腔。波挣扎片刻便随他而去，闭上双眼将自己沉于这片名叫蒂奇的海。</p><p>当蒂奇终于抱着他从水面钻出来，贴着他的面颊一起大声喘气时，波发现自己的下半身已经无可救药地硬了；而根据戳在自己大腿上的灼热硬物判断，蒂奇也一样。他眯起被海水蜇得有些疼的眼睛，凝视蒂奇被红发遮住大半的脸，看到对方眼里根本藏不住的渴望。而在那双微微扩散的绿色眼睛里，波能看到两个脸上同样写满欲望的自己。</p><p>“让我……”他把脸埋在蒂奇的肩膀上，亲吻那里满是海水味道的皮肤，“蒂奇，让我……”</p><p>“什么都可以。”他听到对方气喘吁吁的回答，“只要你想，波。”</p><p>于是他们在海里的浮沉又开始了。波的手落在蒂奇的小腹上，手指轻轻蜷住对方硬挺的阴茎，而蒂奇的四肢随着波手指的张弛一个劲地颤抖，将他们身畔的海水激起一波波细碎的浮浪。他们一定在游动间无意中靠近了沙滩，因为波突然感觉自己的双脚落在了粗糙的沙子上。原本支撑着他们漂浮的蒂奇在瞬间向后倒了下去，被海水浸泡过愈发苍白的身体一半倒在沙滩上，另一半则藏在水中，而波的手所在的地方正好在海水的分割线上。海浪节奏地向后退去，将蒂奇胀得通红的阴茎暴露出来。波跪倒在水中，任凭尖锐的石子划过他的膝盖，用嘴唇含住从包皮里探出头来的可爱龟头。</p><p>蒂奇的身体顿时如同脱水的鱼一般剧烈抽搐，喉咙里发出一连串模糊的呻吟。波抬手按住他的胸口，手掌下的心脏正在与肋骨激烈对撞。蒂奇的手下意识找到他的头发，用力抓住一把，手指跟随波舌头的节奏时紧时松。他尝起来正如海水一般苦涩，却又有一种再多的盐分也无法掩盖的特殊味道，波用舌尖贪婪地舔舐马眼流出的液体，一次，又一次。他想要更多，他无法自抑地想要蒂奇的全部。</p><p>“波……”蒂奇的身体在波舒展喉咙将他几乎连根吞下时紧紧绷起，血红色从他的额头一路蔓延至胸口。“波！”他哭喊，扭动，死死抓住波后脑勺的头发，眼泪混着海水从他的面颊滚落，“波，求你，求你——”波在他的哀求声中继续吞咽了几次他的阴茎，然后慢慢抬起头，只把龟头含在嘴里，抬眼看着他狠狠嘬了一口。</p><p>蒂奇的呻吟断在喉咙里，他饱满的嘴唇半张着，脸上露出一种无限迷茫、近乎恐惧的神情，仿佛他完全不知道接下来会发生什么。波抬起那只按住他胸口的手，用手指给他一个安抚的吻。蒂奇的眼睛闪烁了一下，下一秒便死死闭了起来，而他的阴茎也随着一阵抽搐终于把大股粘稠的精液射进波的嘴里。一阵海水随浪潮涌来，打湿了波的下巴与嘴唇，让他不由感觉蒂奇的精液几乎如同海水一样腥，然而其中只属于蒂奇的味道是那样浓烈——尖锐却甜美，还带着细微的苦涩。</p><p>他凝视着蒂奇高潮后依旧皱成一团的脸，把手伸向自己被遗忘的下半身。一下，两下，他低哼一声，射在蒂奇的小腹上，片刻后就被涌上来的海水卷走了——这让他突然有点飘飘然，就好像他用这种方式标记了阿坎尼斯的这片海，标记了蒂奇的人生。</p><p>“蒂奇。”他俯下手，撑在对方脑袋旁边的沙子里，轻轻蹭了蹭那双淡粉色的饱满嘴唇，“蒂奇，你还好吗？”</p><p>身下传来一声呻吟，半是痛苦，半是波从未在蒂奇嘴里听过的情绪。“……你究竟对我做了什么？”蒂奇虚弱地叹息道，而波再也忍不住冲他咧开灿烂的笑。</p><p>“看起来有点像是我把你的脑子从你的鸡巴里吸了出去。你最好去看医生。”</p><p>蒂奇半皱起眉，用软绵绵的手拍了一下波的胳膊。“你糟糕透了。”</p><p>“等等，你必须把话说清楚。是我这个人糟糕透了，还是说刚才发生的这一切很糟糕？我可以允许你诋毁我的人格，但绝对无法接受你质疑我的口活。”他冲蒂奇调侃地眨了眨眼睛，但看到对方依旧有些失神的表情后用手捧住脸颊，带着几分严肃开口问道，“蒂奇，我不是在开玩笑。假如我刚才的举动真的让你——”</p><p>“我不可能知道。”蒂奇扩散的瞳孔稍微聚拢了些，落在波的脸上，“这是我第一次经历……这种事。”</p><p>“……蒂奇。”波猛地深吸一口气，那种溺水的窒息感因为蒂奇短短一句话就涌回胸口，“你——你为什么不提前告诉我？我本可以——”</p><p>“嘘。”蒂奇向上仰起头，用亲吻堵住波的后半句话。他的舌头在波的嘴里飞快转了一圈，而波因为震惊而麻木的大脑边缘隐约意识到，自己的嘴里全是蒂奇自己的味道。“你没有做错任何事。我很喜欢——我想要你这么做，波。”</p><p>可是你应该告诉我这是你的第一次——波短暂分开这个吻，低头凝视蒂奇带笑的眼睛——我本可以更温和些，提前告诉你接下来会发生什么，而不是……可他却说不出后悔的话，因为这个宇宙里没有任何力量可以强迫他放弃刚才发生的一切。他不想推倒重来，他甚至不想他和蒂奇的第一次发生在床上，就像他曾经那些一夜情一样。这不是一夜情，绝对不是，没有任何情事能与他和蒂奇在海水之中的亲吻交缠相提并论——从前没有，以后也不会有。</p><p>在这一刻，他能做的只有低下头，再次吻上蒂奇的唇。“那就好。”他喃喃低语，”那就好，只要你喜欢就好。我也想这样对你——想要太久了，蒂奇，自从我看到你的第一眼。”</p><p>蒂奇低哼了一声，并没有给出确切的回答。但他微笑着允许波的嘴唇与手落在任何想要的地方，做所有渴望太久的事，在这片小小的沙滩上无私地给予波梦寐以求的一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……蒂奇？”</p><p>无人回应。波猛地睁开双眼，在满室漆黑中发现原本睡在他身旁的蒂奇消失不见了。今晚蒂奇终于不必再在沙发上过夜，而是和波一起挤在卧室那张单人床上。单人床本就不是为两个成年人设计的，他们把仅有的空间填得满满当当，蒂奇的脑袋压着波的肩膀，他们的腿在毯子下面纠缠打结。波被压得喘不过气，却感到从未有过的安全与满足。他的手落在蒂奇光滑的皮肤上，一刻不愿同对方分离，仿佛他们天生就该如此亲密无间。</p><p>可现在蒂奇却不见了踪影。波搓了搓自己露在毯子外面冰冷的胳膊，不由打了个哆嗦。夜深后屋子里的气温降了几度，又或许他只是想念身上那个坚实温暖的身躯。他掀开毯子下床，从地板上捞起睡前蒂奇新借给他的裤子——并没能在他身上穿太久，不过几分钟就被蒂奇灵巧的手脱了下来，而波万分愿意。穿好裤子之后波伸手捂住一个哈欠，推门走进起居室，希望能在这里找到蒂奇。</p><p>屋子悄无声息，一片昏暗，只在卧室正对面泄出一道狭长的光亮。波揉了揉眼睛，这才看清光竟然来自之前那扇一直紧闭的门，而蒂奇显然就在里面。各种纷乱的思绪瞬间涌入大脑，波下意识屏住呼吸，朝那扇留了一条缝的门踏出试探的一步——如此深更半夜，蒂奇在那个神秘的房间里究竟在做什么？</p><p>波不愿在没有任何证据的前提下给蒂奇套上任何怀疑，可他却不得不多想。X翼的超空间引擎突然失灵，BB-8落水后无法正常启动，只有月底才来的运输机，再加上蒂奇对太多事情的遮掩防备……波不愿想太多，可和第一秩序给他的一次次教训却逼迫他不得不去考虑这些事。他感觉自己正在逐渐变成一个麻木的怪物。</p><p>在他离那道门还差三步远的时候，门内的光突然摇曳了一下。他清晰听到蒂奇长叹一口气，紧接着传来赤裸的脚踏在地板上的声音。波知道对方很快就会出门来撞上自己，于是立刻跺了跺脚下的地板，然后打着哈欠率先问出声：“蒂奇？你在做什么？”</p><p>几秒钟后蒂奇的身影从那道门后面沉默地钻出来。他背着光，波看不清他脸上的表情，唯有让自己的困意看起来更真实，揉了揉眼睛又打了个哈欠。“蒂奇？”</p><p>“……抱歉，我有点失眠。”蒂奇低声开口，朝波走过来，顺带反手关上门。屋内唯一的光源被切断，他们站在黑暗之中，波感觉到蒂奇的手准确找到他，带着硬茧的手指轻轻摩挲他的肩膀。</p><p>“那你为什么不叫醒我？”波抬手搂住蒂奇的腰，把他朝自己拖近了一些，“我们完全可以用另一种方法治疗你的失眠。”</p><p>“还是不了。”蒂奇的声音带着些微笑意，“虽然你是专家，但我觉得在这种事上还是克制些为好。”</p><p>“宝贝儿，你的意思是我把你榨干了吗？我可真高兴——不过我还记得你说过，我看起来就是那种很没节制的类型。”</p><p>“现在你听起来更像是很小心眼记仇的类型。”蒂奇低下头，把脸颊贴在波光裸的肩膀上，轻轻叹了口气。波能察觉到他的情绪在瞬间阴沉下来。</p><p>“嘿，你还好吗？”他不由关切地问，而蒂奇嗯了一声，又沉默一会才开口回答：“我没事。我只是……我一直在想我的母亲。”</p><p>母亲——一声沉重的叹息从波的嘴边溜出。他们已经谈过这个话题了，但波能感觉到当时蒂奇省略了很多细节——不过波又何尝不是？他父母的人生就是一部反叛军的历史，一旦说清便再无秘密可言。至于蒂奇……波和他岁数相近，两个人都出生于帝国末期那段动乱，因此波深切怀疑对方的家庭背景或许和自己并无不同。他不得不回到自己最初得知这里是阿坎尼斯时不受控制跳出来的怀疑：蒂奇是否真的和帝国有某种联系？</p><p>“来吧，让我们回到床上。”他揽着蒂奇的腰转向卧室，“毯子下面可比这里暖和多了。再说了，假如你不想告诉我，我们真的可以做点别的。”</p><p>蒂奇哼了一声，不置可否，而波搂着他回到床上，两个人一起钻进带着余温的毯子下面。蒂奇似乎有意藏起自己的脸，朝床靠墙的那侧转过身，波也没有说什么，在他后面侧身躺下，把他从身后紧紧搂在怀里。安置妥当后两人沉默了许久，蒂奇的呼吸逐渐平稳，波一度以为他肯定睡着了，可突然之间，蒂奇开口了：</p><p>“她死的时候我只有十二岁。”</p><p>波皱起眉头，强忍着不让自己呻吟出声。蒂奇的戒备像是雷区，可当他真正开口倾吐却又如同一颗迎面而来的鱼雷，不给人留下任何余地。“我很抱歉，蒂奇。”他来回抚摸蒂奇抱在胸前的手臂，轻声说，“我能问一下，是因为……？”</p><p>“她的身体撑不住了。”蒂奇的语气干脆利落，克制着不带任何感情，“她其实从几年前就一直很糟糕。在我五岁的时候，她为了保护我受了很重的伤，之后一直没能恢复过来。”</p><p>“我真的很抱歉，蒂奇。”他的确很抱歉。波自己每次和凯斯通讯时看到爸爸鬓角的白发都会因恐慌而心痛，他完全没法想象年幼的蒂奇目睹母亲日渐虚弱是怎样的心情。</p><p>蒂奇叹了口气。“谢谢你，波。只不过……虽然我非常想念她，但有的时候我会很庆幸她这么早就离开了。她在活着的时候实在经历了太多折磨，我一直觉得她活在这个世界上的每一天都在受苦。如果不是我，她可能早就选择自尽了。”</p><p>波打了个寒颤，下意识把蒂奇抱得更紧，而对方也向后靠近他的怀里，紧紧握住波的手。</p><p>“我之前从没向你提过我的父亲，”他的语气在说到最后那个词时变得比海水更冰冷，充满轻蔑与仇恨，“或许称他为父亲太僭越了——他自己肯定会这么认为——因为我只是个私生子，而我的母亲是在他厨房里工作的仆人。他们之前从没有过爱，更不被法律所承认，我的母亲在怀孕时自己也只是个尚未成年的女孩。”他说到这里冷笑一声，呼吸逐渐急促，身躯在波的怀抱中微微颤抖，而波却不敢打断他的话，更不敢出言安慰——他能说什么？这个宇宙里没有任何种族的任何语言能够抚平蒂奇的痛苦。</p><p>“我猜这一切在你听来肯定像是一个烂俗的故事：想要见世面的乡下女孩遇到一个位高权重的男人，然后便像飞蛾扑火一般葬送了自己的一生。我从来没问过我的母亲，她究竟是被那个男人逼迫，还是心甘情愿，我甚至不知道哪种情况更残酷。无论如何，她的愚蠢有了结果；男人的妻子迟迟无法怀孕，他为了拥有子嗣才允许我的出生——这就是我，波，一次偷情的产物，自从出生就被所有人痛恨：我的父亲痛恨我血脉不纯，是个杂种；他的妻子痛恨我的存在本身；而我的母亲……我知道她爱我，可她也恨我，恨我身上源自我父亲的那部分。所以我经常会想，要是我从没出现过就好了，她会永远是那个愚蠢的乡下姑娘，见过世面后回到老家嫁给一个好男人，生几个她能够真心疼爱的孩子，而不是最终在一处漏雨的房子里孤独死去。”</p><p>蒂奇说到最后声音破碎在喉咙里，身体随呼吸剧烈颤抖。波再也忍不住了，他必须说点什么，哪怕他的语言苍白无力，他必须告诉蒂奇并不是所有人都恨他。“不，她一定很爱你，她不可能恨你——别这么想。”</p><p>“你不知道他对她做了什么。在我出生后，我父亲立刻把我交给保姆机器人，甚至没让她亲自抱过我。在我成长的过程中我从不知道自己的亲生母亲是谁，只知道我父亲的妻子不允许我称呼她为母亲。他不允许我的母亲见我，却也不赶她离开，任凭她日日夜夜守在厨房里，想尽办法试图看我一眼。我第一次见她时已经四岁了，偶然间听到另一名仆人提起她，出于好奇才溜进厨房。而我——我大概的确是我父亲的孩子，身上流着他残忍的血，因为我对她的第一印象是嫌弃，我不敢相信这样一个苍老丑陋的女人竟然会是我的生母。她那时候其实才刚满二十，但已经老得不成样子，看起来比我父亲总是珠光宝气的妻子年长十多岁。”</p><p>“这不是你的错，蒂奇。”波捏了捏蒂奇僵硬的手指，“你当时并不知道她是谁，况且小孩子的善恶都建立在外表美丑之上。这一切只是你父亲的错。”</p><p>蒂奇没有回答，深吸一口气继续讲述：“我还记得她蹲在我面前，朝我伸出手却又不敢真的碰我，满脸都是讨好的笑，想让我在她身边多待一会。我说我饿了，于是她给我泡了一杯茶，又给我拿出厨房里新烤的饼干吃。茶苦得要命，我喝了一口就吐了出来，把饼干盘子也打翻了。响动传了出去，我的父亲冲进来把狠狠推开，又给了我一耳光，说我果然是个贱种，只知道和这些下贱的仆人混在一起。我的母亲哭喊着抱住他的腿，他却把她一脚踢开，然后抓着我的领子把我送回房间，接下来两天没给我吃任何东西。”</p><p>“天呐，蒂奇……”波只听着这些描述就已经心碎了，而蒂奇的语气是那样平淡，仿佛这些痛苦往事全部发生在别人身上。</p><p>”所以我一直不明白为什么我的母亲还会爱我——她为什么宁可忍受精神与肉体的双重折磨，一直待在那幢房子里，哪怕我是那样一个不懂得爱与感恩的孩子。她……她不应该受这些痛苦，她是个天性善良的人，她本应该幸福地活着。”</p><p>“因为你是她的孩子，蒂奇，没有为什么。”</p><p>“所以爱真的是一种非常可怕的感情，不是吗？”蒂奇颤抖着笑了一声，“可以让人抛弃一切理智，甚至以生命为代价——她最终也的确为我付出了生命。你说你的父母参加过很有名的战争，所以你肯定熟知三十年前那段历史。我还清晰记得那晚屋外的阵阵轰鸣，比打雷更可怕，每次炸响时大地都在震颤。他们好像都把我忘记了，我一个人躲在床上，一个劲地发抖，害怕外面的响动，却更害怕父亲会看到我像个怂货一样掉眼泪。突然间门开了，她把我从床上抱起来，一个劲地小声求我别出声，别哭，别被任何人发现。她把送抱进厨房，打开通向地窖的门，然后把我藏在了里面。地窖里一点光都没有，我害怕极了，想跑出去却又够不着头顶那扇门，而正当我想要大喊大叫的时候，我听到了父亲的声音。</p><p>“现在我还清晰记得他的咆哮：‘女人，你把那个贱种藏在哪里了？！’紧接着就是一顿殴打，她一直在呜呜地哭，却自始至终没说一个字。几分钟后有个人进来找父亲，说他们不能再耽误时间了，于是父亲丢下她匆匆离开。在地窖里我连轰炸的声音都听不到，又黑又静，还以为她被父亲……但过了一会地窖的门打开了，她伸出手把我抱了出来。她脸上全是血，却在对我笑。我被她抱在怀里，突然不怕了。我们在黑夜里一起离开那幢房子，她抱着我在树林里穿梭了好久好久，直到我们终于来到一处镇子，她敲开一道门，看到开门的人之后顿时昏倒在地，但一直把我紧紧抱在怀里。</p><p>“我之后才知道那个人是她的哥哥——也就是我表妹的父亲。他收留了我们，但他从没喜欢过我。他觉得自己的妹妹做了件蠢事，而我是个讨人嫌的小杂种。我从六岁开始就必须自己挣面包吃，一开始是家里的小事，在厨房打杂，帮衬家务，又过了几年我的舅舅安排我在他的渔船上工作，教我怎样潜入水下捕捞珍珠。至于我的母亲……她的身体在那次被打坏了，一直没能恢复过来，而且她还在一直努力工作攒钱，想要尽快搬去一个属于我们自己的家。你知道为什么她会选择住在这样一座孤岛上吗？”</p><p>波很明白蒂奇并不是真的在问他。他甚至觉得蒂奇已经忘记了身后有个人在听，对方只想把尘封在心底二十多年的一切倾诉出来。于是他压低嗓子，用最柔和的声音回应：“我不知道，为什么？”</p><p>“因为她觉得这里很安全，离其他人足够远——离我的父亲足够远。”蒂奇苦笑一声，“她一直生活在恐惧之中，害怕我的父亲回到阿坎尼斯，把我从她身边再次夺走。最开始的一段时间她但凡听到一点响动就会冲到我身边紧紧抱住我，而在晚上，有时候我半夜醒过来会发现她坐在我的床边死死看着我，仿佛她一闭上眼睛我就会消失不见。再长的时间也无法平息她的恐惧，她的精神早就在一次次折磨中出了问题，所以到了最后……我舍不得她离开，可我也为她由衷松了口气。她在死后终于得以重获平静。”</p><p>说完，蒂奇长长呼出一口气，一直紧紧绷起的肩膀垮了下来。他瘫软在波的怀抱里，就好像通过这次倾诉，他也终于寻找到了些许平静。波在他肩头轻轻一吻，希望他的举动能够弥补话语的苍白无力：“蒂奇，我真的很抱歉，对于你，对于你的妈妈……你们不该承受这样的痛苦。我真希望——”我真希望我能够穿越时间，驾驶着X翼冲到阿坎尼斯，像个金光闪闪的英雄一样拯救你们于水火之中；我希望我们能一起在雅汶四长大，一起在那棵对原力敏感的大树上玩耍，分享每次欢笑与泪水；我希望我能早点认识你，知道宇宙深处有这样一枚历经苦难却依旧闪闪发光的灵魂……为什么我们直到现在才终于相遇？</p><p>“不，该说抱歉的人是我。”蒂奇低声呢喃，嗓音沙哑，“我不该把这一切突然甩出来，丢在你的头上——你或许不想听这些对你而言没有任何意义的故事。”</p><p>波立刻把他抱得更紧了，使劲捏了捏他的手。“我当然想听，蒂奇，我很荣幸你愿意告诉我这一切。而且……”他用力吞咽了一下酸胀的喉咙，把那些过于复杂的情绪全都咽了下去，不想吓跑怀里的人，“你告诉我的每句话、每个字都非常有意义，因为这些是你的过去，而你……你不仅是我的救命恩人，更是我的……”</p><p>“嗯，是什么？”</p><p>蒂奇的语气有些调侃，可声音里却隐隐含着一种小心翼翼的渴望，这只让波的喉咙酸胀得更厉害了。蒂奇对他而言是什么？他该怎样去形容这个才认识了短短两天，却已经彻底占据他的心脏，令他失魂落魄，不愿回想过去，更不愿面对未来的人？又或者，他真的有权力去形容蒂奇吗？在对方的生命里自己不过是一介匆匆过客，他们就像是两颗在无垠宇宙之中擦肩而过的彗星，短暂相遇，注定别离。波做不到抛弃自己在抵抗组织的责任，不顾一切留在蒂奇身边，而蒂奇和阿坎尼斯也有太深厚的联系，他不可能残忍要求对方随自己离开，尤其在今晚之后。</p><p>于是波做了自己最擅长的事：用直截了当的行动逃避真正的问题。他把自己从床垫上撑起来，朝蒂奇的面孔探过去。蒂奇半张脸埋在枕头里，另半张脸触感冰冷粘腻，满是沉默的泪。波翻身压在蒂奇身上，低下头来慢慢吻去蒂奇脸上的泪，从长睫毛顺着脸颊一路向下，来到唇边。蒂奇的嘴唇一如苦涩的海水，可触碰起来却柔软如云。波用舌尖细细描绘对方的口腔，极尽温柔地挑逗蒂奇的舌头，直至他发出一声再也控制不住的呻吟，把整具身体朝波打开，用性事的快感驱散空气里的苦涩。</p><p>十多分钟后，波从洗漱间取来一块湿毛巾，为瘫软在毯子里的蒂奇擦干净身体。蒂奇脸朝下趴在床上，后背线条流畅优美，波用指尖顺着他凸起的脊柱轻轻抚摸，记下光洁皮肤上的每一处伤痕，把它们像是星图一样铭记于心。蒂奇的侧脸半藏在红发下，其中一缕搭在鼻尖，随着他的呼吸微微拂动。波伸手帮他把那一缕头发拨开，而蒂奇抬起那只露出来的眼睛看向他，睫毛因困倦而低垂，眼里却带着温柔笑意。</p><p>他并没有要求波给予他准确的回答——兴许是忘记了。可波却不由自主地想，像蒂奇这样聪明的人或许比他更早看清了这一切。</p><p>***</p><p>虽然折腾到半夜，但蒂奇在早晨依旧天一亮就起了。波睡在外侧，被他起身的动静推醒，嘟囔着抱怨一声，试图把蒂奇重新拖回毯子下面。</p><p>“放手，”蒂奇呵斥道，但他的声音里听不到半点愤怒，“波，别这么幼稚。”</p><p>“现在就起床也太早了。”波拽住蒂奇的胳膊，死活不松开，“你就不能允许自己偶尔偷懒一次吗？”</p><p>“不。我认为生活作息规律非常重要。”</p><p>“一次都不行？”波撅起嘴，故意摆出自己最可怜的表情，冲蒂奇眨了眨眼，“只有今天，看在——”看在我明天就要永远离开的份上，“看在我的份上？”</p><p>蒂奇叹了口气，俯下身在波的眼皮上轻轻一吻。“真的不行，我今天有很多事要做，而且一会我还准备潜水。”</p><p>“潜水？”波有些不解，“你不是说为了阿坎尼斯蚌的健康生长，你只需要一周潜一次吗？”</p><p>“的确如此，但是……”蒂奇垂下眼睛，而波惊讶地看到他的脸上头一次出现类似羞赧的神情，“我突然意识到这次还差几颗珍珠。明天运输机就要来了，所以我必须今天潜。”</p><p>明天，运输机——这些是波此刻最不愿听到的字眼。蒂奇趁他沉默抽开手，而波把脸埋进枕头，藏起沉重的叹息。他躺在床上，聆听蒂奇隔着一道墙在起居室活动，听着水壶烧开后传来的嘶声鸣叫，听到餐刀切面包的吱嘎作响。片刻后蒂奇推开屋门，将波留给满室寂静，他这才慢吞吞爬下床。</p><p>蒂奇的潜水用具放在棚屋，昨天下午专门展示给波看过，除去波见过的那套橡胶连体服，还有氧气瓶，脚蹼，护目镜，以及一条多功能腰带。“这一片的深海里并没有过于凶残的海洋生物，”蒂奇的语气轻描淡写，而波不得不在意他用了“过于”这个形容词，“况且我做这份工作将近二十年，这片海是我最熟悉的地方。用不着为我担心。”</p><p>可是波怎么可能不担心，尤其在昨晚之后，他想到的不再是阿坎尼斯的海有多可怕，而是一个刚满十岁的蒂奇迫于生计一次次潜入漆黑冰冷的深海。蒂奇省略了细节，但他身上大大小小的伤疤早已说明海面之下有多危险，再加上他年纪轻轻就已经受损的视力，捕捞珍珠这份职业的确如他先前所说，是用命换来的。</p><p>波走进洗漱间往面颊上泼了些冷水。镜子里的他双眼发红，下巴一圈浓密胡茬，虽然看起来不邋遢，但精神实属萎靡。他又叹了口气，对着镜子使劲揉了揉脸，希望自己留给蒂奇的不是这样一副糟糕样子，而是那个最风流潇洒的飞行员，一个眼神就能迷倒一片的指挥官——可假如真是那样，他们并非在阿坎尼斯，而是霍斯尼亚、科洛桑，或者任何一个核心星球初遇，蒂奇还会对他多看一眼吗？波知道自己依旧会被蒂奇深深吸引，因为对方的外貌性格实在太对他胃口了，然而反过来……</p><p>他不得不去想假如蒂奇拥有另一种人生，那么他们是否还会相遇，相遇之后又会怎样。蒂奇昨晚虽然倾吐了很多，但现在仔细回想，他依旧省略了很多细节，例如他的父亲究竟是谁，在三十年前的阿坎尼斯担任怎样的职责。他用“位高权重”这个词来形容他的父亲，并且说他在当时抛下蒂奇与他的母亲急匆匆逃走了。波的确熟知那段历史，新共和国曾对阿坎尼斯进行过一段时间的轰炸，直至政府同意断绝与帝国的关系，归属于新共和国。这样看来蒂奇的父亲必定是非常坚定的帝国派，不是政府内部的高官就是军队的人。</p><p>那么假如当时蒂奇的父亲强行带走他，蒂奇在这样一个残酷无情的男人身边长大……波打了个寒颤，第一秩序血红的标志顿时出现在眼前，仿佛一颗即将爆炸的红巨星，压得他喘不过气。以蒂奇的年纪以及聪明才智，他很可能会在第一秩序担任非常重要的角色，工程师或者军官。波无法想象那个昨天在海水里和他亲密纠缠拥吻的男人会消泯于黑色制服与头盔的后面，成为一个冰冷的代号，庞大军事集团里一枚无名的铆钉。波很可能会随便举起爆能枪对准一个身穿制服的人，或者按下鱼雷发射器炸毁一艘穿梭机，在欢呼时全然不知蒂奇已经死在他的手下。</p><p>他对着水槽垂下头，深呼吸了七八次才终于让自己的情绪稳定下来。蒂奇不会出现在他的枪口对面，绝对不会——他努力安慰自己——蒂奇在这座孤岛上虽然很寂寞，但也很安全。他的父亲已经有三十年没出现过了，那个糟糕的男人说不得早就死了，再也不会威胁到蒂奇或者任何人。</p><p>可无论波怎样说服自己蒂奇在这里很安全，他的思绪依旧沉重不堪，仿佛一块巨石坠在心头。他随便吃了口面包，用半热的水冲了点茶，咀嚼时眼睛下意识落在那扇一直紧闭的房门上。他不知道蒂奇昨晚在房间里做了什么，但对方出来之后就谈起了母亲。他之前曾想象过里面藏着秘密通讯器，或者某种间谍使用的机器，可现在他全然相信蒂奇对自己没有半点恶意——哪怕第一秩序最好的间谍也做不到，没人能够把蒂奇向他展露出的感情假装得如此真实。</p><p>可是，里面究竟有什么？</p><p>波盯着那道门，心底不住煎熬。他知道蒂奇把他单独留在屋子里是对他莫大的信任，他也绝对不该破坏这份信任，他不想玷污自己留在蒂奇心里仅有的回忆；可第一秩序的威胁日益逼近，新共和国的议员又不作为，抵抗组织腹背受敌。波身为抵抗组织的一员，不应该放过任何可疑的迹象，哪怕只是查清三十年前一名帝国高官的身份，或许也能为他们挣得一丝优势。</p><p>“这一切都为了战争——不，为了和平。”他一步步来到那扇门面前，对自己喃喃低语，“为了和平，为了这个银河系里的所有人，为了……”波说不下去了，因为在心底深处他很清楚，这些都是借口，只要他不经蒂奇的允许推开这扇门，那么他就永远破坏了他们在过去两天里拥有的一切。哪怕蒂奇并不知情，波也再也无法坦然看向那双绿眼睛。</p><p>他僵硬的手指落在门把手上，冰冷的金属狠狠刺了他一下。波咬紧牙关，深吸一口气，缓慢按了下去。门悄无声息敞开一条缝，而他在门外屏息凝神等待片刻，一瞬间感觉里面肯定会有某种怪物从里面跳出来咬断他的脖子。但门内非常安静，柔和的自然光从门缝中透出来，波稍微用了些力气，把房门推开一半，然后——</p><p>他发现这里只是一间卧室，一间非常普通的卧室。比对面蒂奇的房间稍大一些，床摆放在屋子正中间，靠窗的地方有一张小桌子和靠背椅，桌上同样有一盏台灯，灯罩是贝壳做的——见过蒂奇的手工艺术品之后，波已经认得那种特殊的材质。整个房间布置得朴素但温馨，并且被收拾得非常干净，可以说一尘不染，然而除了桌子上烧干的烛台之外找不到任何生活的痕迹。</p><p>这里当然不可能是客房，没有任何人会来这种地方拜访蒂奇，那么——波的目光落在淡紫色的床罩与绣着粉色花纹的枕头上，伴随着一阵心痛在骤然间明白过来：这里是蒂奇母亲的卧室。尽管对方已经去世二十年之久，蒂奇却原封不动保留了这间卧室，用以寄托对母亲的思念。</p><p>这里对于蒂奇绝对是最神圣的地方，几乎像是为母亲设立的祭坛，而波竟然为了满足自己的好奇就这样闯了进来。波在门口呆立片刻，然后抬起手来狠狠给了自己一耳光。</p><p>他心底溢满愧疚，带着歉意最后看了一眼这间卧室，正准备夹着尾巴逃出去，但他的目光扫过床头柜之后突然被牢牢吸在那里。床头柜上有一个小花瓶，里面插着一束波昨天在悬崖边见过的鲜花，但那并不是引起他注意的东西；他的双眼不受控制紧紧盯向花瓶旁边的一个四方形东西，那是一张相框，而照片里的人竟然是……</p><p>竟然是第一秩序里负责冲锋兵项目的将军，布伦多尔·赫克斯。照片里的人比抵抗组织搜索到的情报中那个肥胖衰老的将军要年轻许多，但波在太多第一秩序的宣传视频里见过那张总是带着一抹轻蔑冷笑的脸，他绝对不可能认错。是的，绝对是赫克斯，照片里的人同样是红发，高颧骨，方下巴，嘴角不耐烦地撇向下。</p><p>在最初的震惊过后，波才后知后觉意识到另一件事：为什么蒂奇的家里会有一张赫克斯将军的照片？！他甚至没意识到自己已经一步步走到床头柜旁边，伸手拿起了相框，贴在眼前仔细观察。赫克斯的脸离近之后让他更感厌恶，波皱起眉头扯开目光，视线移向照片的下半部分，发现照片里还其实不止有赫克斯：在赫克斯的身前有一架悬浮婴儿床，而襁褓里的是一个看起来刚出生的婴儿，一张皱巴巴的小脸通红，张开嘴巴仿佛在大声哭泣，头顶则是几缕打着卷的红色胎毛。</p><p>照片右下角则印着一行小字，照片拍摄时间——恰好是雅汶战役的那一年——以及两个名字，布伦多尔，和，阿米蒂奇。</p><p>阿米蒂奇。蒂奇。</p><p>“——恭喜你。”突然从身后响起的声音令波浑身上下的血液瞬间凝固。他抓着相框的手剧烈颤抖了一下，脱手而出的相框砸在他的脚背上，可他却感觉不到丝毫疼痛。波的身体已经彻底麻木了，他只能站在原地，任凭脚步声从身后逐渐逼近，宛如定时炸弹清脆的倒计时，三，二，一——终于来到他身边。</p><p>“恭喜你终于发现了我的秘密，反叛军渣滓。”</p><p>波惊恐地瞪大双眼，注视着蒂奇的嘴角撇出和照片里的布伦多尔·赫克斯一模一样的轻蔑纹路，而下一秒，那柄曾用来劈开阿坎尼斯蚌的锋利小刀悄无声息抵上他的脖子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*本章后半截有hux攻poe受的剧情，如果接受不了请不要看。我是个很没道德的无差党，真的不在乎谁攻谁受</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“蒂、蒂奇……”从波的嘴里颤抖吐出的名字像是惊讶，又像是哀求，但名字的主人摇摇头，脸上冷笑未变，手里的小刀也没有丝毫动摇。</p><p>“你为什么还在用这个名字称呼我？”蒂奇居高临下看着他，包裹在橡胶里的身体锐利如刀，而波第一次清楚认识到他们之间的身高差距，“你不是已经知道我的真名了吗？”</p><p>“不……不是这样的，蒂奇。”波吞咽了一下喉咙，而弹动的喉结撞在刀刃上，立刻激起轻微的刺痛，“那个名字——我不是想要打探你的秘密，真的不是！”</p><p>“不是打探秘密？”蒂奇冷哼一声，“我逮到你，人赃俱获，证据就在脚下，然后你说你不是故意的？你真的觉得我只是个没上过学的蠢货？”</p><p>“不……当然不，我从没这么觉得过。只是……”</p><p>“只是你控制不住自己的好奇心，非要把我的伤口彻底揭开才罢休。”蒂奇的眼睛比海水更冷，可眼神深处却疯狂燃烧无法克制的怒火，“怎么，昨晚我讲的故事满足不了你，你必须弄清楚我身上另一半肮脏的血液究竟属于谁才行？现在你知道了，然后呢，抓我回新共和国，把我变成博物馆里控诉帝国恶行的展品，一遍又一遍讲述我的悲惨人生？是不是这样你才会满意，反叛军渣滓？”</p><p>“别、别这么称呼我，蒂奇……”波想要捂住脸，因为他不愿相信眼前发生的一切是真的，可抵在脖子上的小刀却时刻提醒他不能轻举妄动，“我不是反叛军，蒂奇，我真的不是。”</p><p>“别一而再、再而三地向我撒谎！”蒂奇的咆哮让波浑身剧烈颤抖，刀尖再次戳进他的脖子，就在大动脉的旁边。一道温热的液体顺着皮肤缓缓流淌，可蒂奇仿佛浑然不觉，波也像是被慑住了心神，把自己的生死彻底忘在脑后，他的眼里只有蒂奇。</p><p>“我没有撒谎，蒂奇，我真的没有。我不是反叛军——那个时代早就结束了。”</p><p>“哦，是吗，”蒂奇的嘴唇却嘲讽地扭曲，“所以你驾驶的不是X翼，身上穿的不是反叛军的橘黄色飞行服，头盔上印的标志不是反叛军的星鸟，你的父母也没有参加过推翻帝国的战役？还有卢克·天行者——你以为我不知道炸毁帝国第一个死星的人姓甚名谁吗？！”</p><p>波倒吸一口冷气，冲蒂奇半张开嘴。“所以你……”震惊令他的喉咙不断颤抖，费全力吐出这句回答，“你早就知道？”</p><p>“是啊，我早就知道，你该感谢布伦多尔·赫克斯司令官对我的幼年教育。”蒂奇冷笑道，“我从会说话就开始背诵帝国最伟大的成就与最下流的敌人。卢克·天行者这个名字令我印象无比深刻，因为我第一次背诵时搞错了他的姓，被父亲狠狠打了一耳光。”</p><p>“蒂奇，我很抱——”</p><p>“我不需要你的同情！”红发男人低吼道，呲露出牙齿，“他在我心里已经是个死人了——说不定他早就死了——而我过得很好！我告诉你这些不过是因为——”他猛地吸了口气，嗤笑着摇摇头，“罢了，无所谓，反正你也不在乎。”</p><p>“不，我在乎，蒂奇，我当然在乎！”波试图抬手抓住蒂奇的手腕，却只换来刀尖又一次危险贴近大动脉，他只能僵硬地站在原地苦苦哀求，希望对方能至少看向他，“蒂奇，我在乎你的过去，你的一切！而且我对你从来没有过任何恶意。求你相信我，求你了。”</p><p>蒂奇沉默片刻，然后他慢慢转过头来，眯起眼睛看向波。“我只知道你对我没有说过任何一句实话。你究竟是什么人？你真的叫波吗？”</p><p>“波真的是我的名字。波·达默龙，莎拉·贝与凯斯·达默龙的儿子，全宇宙仅此一位，如假包换。”波努力扯了扯嘴角，“我告诉过你的一切也都是真的。我的妈妈是一名反叛军飞行员，我的爸爸隶属寻路者特殊作战小队，他们都参加过恩多战役。我的妈妈在我八岁那年去世了，而我在雅汶四长大，十六岁时离家出走，跑到奇吉米当了一阵子香料贩子，但最终意识到我想像我的妈妈一样成为一名飞行员，所以加入了新共和国海军。而现在……”</p><p>“现在如何？”蒂奇的声音在波犹豫着是否继续讲下去时骤然响起，“你还是不愿意告诉我真相。看来我们没必要继续浪费口舌了。我希望你别挣扎，试图从我手里夺走这把刀，因为我不想弄脏这间卧室。”</p><p>“不，蒂奇，等等！”波再也顾不得脖子上的小刀，抬手紧紧抓住蒂奇的手腕。红发男人脸上闪过一丝惊慌，攥住小刀的手抖了一下，立刻在波的脖子上划出一条血痕。这次的伤口比前几次都深，鲜血顺着脖颈汨汨流淌，迅速打湿了衬衣的领口，可波根本不在乎，用尽全力攥着蒂奇的手，眼睛从未离开过对方的脸庞。“蒂奇，求你了，听我解释。我不是不想告诉你，只是——”</p><p>“闭嘴！”蒂奇拧起眉头，对他厉声命令道，“你——你——”他的胸口剧烈起伏，握着小刀的那只手也不断颤抖，但在波的脖子再多出一道血痕之前，蒂奇狠狠拽过自己的手，把波朝卧室门外拖了出去。“我绝对不允许一个反叛军渣滓的血弄脏我的地板。”他把波粗鲁地按在沙发上，片刻后从洗漱间拎着一个小型急救箱走了出来。</p><p>波因为情绪激动外加失血，瘫在沙发上只觉得头晕眼花。他费力地抬起眼皮，有些模糊地看到蒂奇愤怒的脸——红发鲜艳，映衬着颧骨上两道红晕，绿眼睛里怒火燃烧——依旧那么美，美得让波心碎。他迎着对方冰冷的眼神露出微笑，脑子里忍不住想，哪怕蒂奇决定把小刀彻底捅进他的脖子，哪怕对方凑过来吸干他的血，大啖他的肉，他也心甘情愿。</p><p>但最终触上他脖子的却是略有些冰冷的巴克塔，蒂奇的手指小心地抚过几道血痕，在最深的那处停留。波的微笑愈发灿烂，他知道对方必定能从旁边的颈动脉感觉到自己的心脏此刻跳得有多快。</p><p>“蒂奇，”他轻轻唤了一声，感觉对方的手指在脖子上轻颤，“我真的很抱歉——并不是同情，而是我知道我不该破坏你对我的信任，私自闯进那间卧室。我为我的行为感到抱歉。”</p><p>“那你为什么一定要进去？”蒂奇缓缓抬起眼睛，怒火尚未平息，但不再像刚才那样疯狂了，“如果你那么想知道，我可以告诉你——该死，我觉得我甚至会愿意为你打开那扇门。”他自嘲地摇摇头，“我真该任凭你还有你的宇航机器人沉在海底。”</p><p>“不，你不会，因为你是个好人。”波轻声回答，然后他抬手攥住蒂奇的指尖，对方瞥了他一眼，但并没有扯开手。“你不是你的父亲，蒂奇。”</p><p>“你又知道什么？”蒂奇的话里满是苦涩，“我只不过给你讲了个故事。”</p><p>“我认识布伦多尔·赫克斯将军。”他的回答令蒂奇的身体瞬间绷紧，但波立刻安抚地亲了亲蒂奇的手背，对他微微一笑，“用不着担心，我还没那个荣幸亲自和他会面，但我研究过他的档案以及各种宣传视频，非常了解他是一个怎样残忍的人。”</p><p>蒂奇的眼睛狐疑地看向他，写满不可置信。“所以你的意思他还活着？而且……将军？我记得他当时的军衔是帝国军官学院的司令官。”</p><p>“他的确还活着。”波沉重地点点头，“这也是为什么我没有从最开始对你和盘托出，以及……为什么我会走进那间卧室。帝国并没有被完全消灭，残余的力量在三十年前逃亡未知区域，其中就包括你的父亲。现在他们经过三十年的准备卷土重来，化身为一个名叫‘第一秩序’的军事组织，准备向新共和国开战。我们已经掌握了和第一秩序有关的大量情报——我们，指的是抵抗组织，延续了当年反叛军的精神与标志，所以我猜你对我的那些指责完全正确。至于你的父亲，他被提拔为将军，负责冲锋兵的训练。他是第一秩序宣传视频中出镜最多的高级军官，再加上他当年在阿坎尼斯军官学院的职位，所以我们对他也最了解。”</p><p>蒂奇的双眼随着波的讲述不断瞪大，他的呼吸也愈发急促——波立刻认出他正处于恐慌的边缘，他在太多士兵以及经历过创伤的人身上见识过。于是他立刻把蒂奇拽进怀里，张开双臂紧紧抱住他，在他后背上下轻柔抚摸。“呼吸，蒂奇，深呼吸——不用怕，我就在这里，我不会允许他对你做任何事。”</p><p>“我完全可以保护我自己。”蒂奇哼了一声，但他的呼吸依旧很快。波继续紧紧搂着他，把脸埋在他略带海水咸味的脖子上，不动声色深深嗅了一口。明明一个多小时前他们才刚从彼此怀中醒来，现在再一次抱着怀里的男人，波却有种失而复得的深切喜悦。</p><p>“但我知道他对你的伤害有多深，而且我也很抱歉我因为这件事又一次伤害了你。我……我在昨晚听完你的讲述后就对你父亲的身份产生了怀疑，我觉得他肯定是当年帝国的高官，而你——”</p><p>“怎么，所以你觉得我也肯定是帝国的人？”</p><p>波想立刻否决，但思考片刻决定告诉蒂奇实话，他再也不想蒙骗怀里的人。“是的，我从最开始的确对你有些怀疑。我的X翼恰好在阿坎尼斯失控，你恰好出现在我坠机的附近，而BB-8恰好无法启动……太多巧合，我不得不怀疑，毕竟我面对的是一场很可能会再次搅乱整个银河系的战争。”</p><p>“所以，我还是那句话，要是当初把你丢在海里不管就没这么多事了。”蒂奇又哼了一声，“那你现在还觉得我是帝国的人吗？”</p><p>“当然不，尤其在你告诉我你的过去之后，我真的为我当初的怀疑感到羞愧。况且我敢用BB-8打包票，整个第一秩序不会有任何人拥有你的厨艺，连你的皮毛都比不了。”</p><p>“是啊，谁叫我的母亲是厨房里的佣人。”蒂奇毫无幽默地笑了一声，波强忍着不让自己的脸皱起来。现在他的心理真的承受不起这种玩笑。</p><p>“蒂奇，别这样。”他向后撤开一点距离，抬起一只手轻轻敷住蒂奇的面颊，看向对方的眼睛，“你在我眼里永远是蒂奇——我不在乎你姓什么，你的父亲是谁，我只在乎我们过去几天里拥有过的一切。”</p><p>“你真的不在乎我的父亲？”蒂奇挑了挑眉毛，“我还以为他是你相当重要的敌人。”</p><p>“现在？一丁点都不在乎，我根本不愿想和第一秩序有关的任何事。要不是看到那张照片……”他的目光一寸寸滑过蒂奇的五官，惊讶却又伤感地意识到无论蒂奇多痛恨自己的父亲，基因无从改变，他在某些角度的确很像布伦多尔·赫克斯：高耸的颧骨，清晰的下颌线，还有一头红发……父子最大的区别是眼睛，布伦多尔的眼睛刻薄尖锐，因年龄与酗酒而混沌，而蒂奇的眼睛明亮敏锐，眼角笑纹隐约可见——他毕竟逃过了那个魔鬼的束缚，无论和母亲赚钱度日有多困难，蒂奇知道什么是爱，什么是欢笑。他没有被赫克斯将军以及第一秩序变成另一个魔鬼。</p><p>“你和你的父亲一点都不一样。”波斩钉截铁地宣布，然后捧着蒂奇的脸颊慢慢贴了过去，“我看到那张照片才意识到你们的关系，而在那之前，哪怕我这辈子认识的红发屈指可数，我压根没把你们两个联系在一起。”</p><p>“……真的？”蒂奇的呼吸吹拂在波的脸上，对方并没有扭开头，这让波的心脏在胸口雀跃起来，“我的视力虽然不好，但我看过那张照片，也知道镜子里的自己是什么样。”</p><p>“我承认你们两个的五官有那么一点点像，但也仅限于你铁青着一张脸想要用刀把我的脖子捅穿的时候。”波用嘴唇捕捉住蒂奇的低声笑，在对方的嘴唇上缓慢轻蹭，“说真的，我绝对不是在骗你。你觉得我会和一个长得很像赫克斯将军的人上床吗？”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”蒂奇又笑了一声，“我觉得你是那种只要能说服自己，就什么事都干得出的人。”</p><p>他的语气轻快，但波依旧能听出藏在调侃下面的指责——他知道无论自己的理由有多正当，他还是伤害了蒂奇。“对不起，”他再一次试图用连缀不断的亲吻弥补言语的苍白，希望蒂奇能够明白他究竟有多么愧疚，“对不起，蒂奇，我真的很抱歉。我不求你原谅我，但我们只有最后这一天了，别……别拒绝我，好吗？”</p><p>蒂奇喉头逸出一声低笑，然后他终于伸出手，主动搂住波的后颈，手指陷进波的黑发之中。“我不觉得我做得到，”他在亲吻间隙轻声坦白，“我一直在很努力抗拒你的魅力，但可悲的是我只坚持了不到两天。”</p><p>“两天？我感觉我的自尊受损了，蒂奇。”</p><p>“怎么，你希望我在你发烧昏迷的时候趁人之危？”</p><p>“老天，当然不。不过现在你想对我做什么都行。”</p><p>蒂奇的嘴唇停了下来。他深吸一口气，向后撤开头，眯起眼睛目光锐利凝视着波。“这最好不是你的愧疚在说话，波·达默龙。我不需要你可怜我。”</p><p>“当然不是。”波在回答时不由自主打了个寒颤，因为蒂奇的眼神、语气外加他突然念出波的全名这三者叠加在一起的威力过于惊人，他感觉下半身已经有了抬头的迹象，“就算你现在抹去我的所有记忆，我也非常乐意让你对我做任何事——你的魅力让我从见到你的第一眼起就无法自拔，我连抗拒的机会都没有。”</p><p>蒂奇向他展示了人类脸红速度的极限；他的睫毛轻轻颤抖了一下，然后整张脸立刻从额头红到脖子。“油嘴滑舌。”他咬着牙根挤出这句评价，而波大笑着凑过去吻了吻他通红的鼻尖。</p><p>“对你有效果就行。怎样，想好你准备对我做什么了吗？”</p><p>蒂奇点点头，深吸一口气。“我想操你。”他嗓音微哑，语气里满是不容拒绝的渴望，“可以吗？”</p><p>“可以，太可以了。”波觉得自己更硬了。</p><p>“很好。”蒂奇的双眼在他脸上巡视，仿佛一只捕食猎物的猛兽，“但我需要你的帮助。我不知道具体怎样操作。”</p><p>“宝贝儿，我以为我已经亲自示范过好几次了。”波微笑着调侃，但蒂奇摇摇头，神情严肃。</p><p>“我不想让你因为我缺乏经验而受伤。”</p><p>“我相信你绝对不会伤害我。况且我的屁股身经百战，绝对不会被你吓到。”</p><p>蒂奇瞥他一眼，无奈地叹了口气。“你有时候真让我难以忍受。我怎么会——”他凑过来狠狠咬在波的嘴唇上，而波微笑着迎上去，尝到蒂奇口腔里熟悉的茶叶甜味。蒂奇把他压在沙发上，一只手顺着衬衣与睡裤的间隙探进去，握住波的勃起。蒂奇的手微凉，与波酝酿出的火热碰撞间立刻激起清晰的快感。波冲蒂奇的嘴发出一长串毫无羞耻的呻吟，抬起一条腿盘住蒂奇的腰。</p><p>“等等——”蒂奇在波挺起腰来寻找摩擦时有点慌乱地喊了一句，“我得先把这身衣服脱下来。”</p><p>“你可以穿着它操我，我不介意。”波分出一只手寻找蒂奇藏在橡胶下面的乳头，在他记忆中的区域反复揉捏。橡胶很厚，但表面光滑，摸起来仿佛是第二层皮肤，让波突然有些痴迷这种特别的质感。“事实上，我非常希望你能穿着这套潜水服操我。”</p><p>“如果你之前没注意到的话，波，请允许我提醒你，这套潜水服是连体的。我拒绝为了一次操就在裆部掏个洞。”</p><p>波从没想过自己竟然有一天会在剑拔弩张之时笑得腹肌抽痛，更别提是躺在蒂奇这种性格的人的身下，但对方刚才这句一板一眼的回答实在太——太好笑了。他笑得满眼都是泪，恨不得在沙发上打滚，而蒂奇哼了一声，抬起身跪在波的双腿之间，把波的裤子干净利落扯了下来。</p><p>“你为什么还在笑？究竟有什么好笑的？”他举起波的大腿搭在自己肩头，然后俯下身咬牙切齿地问道。波抬手擦了擦眼角的泪，然后绕到蒂奇的脖子后面解开皮绳，用手指轻柔梳理开潮湿的红发。</p><p>“没什么，只不过……我一想到你要是真的把这套潜水服的裆部掏了个洞，那你以后潜水的时候岂不是——”他实在忍不住，对着蒂奇的脸又咯地笑了一声，看到蒂奇翻了个非常夸张的白眼，把头朝他的胯间垂了下去。波微微抬起头，想要把蒂奇的嘴与自己的阴茎亲密接触的样子刻进脑海，可他却没想到蒂奇完全忽略了他双腿之间高高翘起的东西，鼻尖划过他大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤一路向下，然后——</p><p>他的脑袋在蒂奇舔过他的会阴时向后重重砸在沙发扶手上，喉咙里的笑全部转化为呻吟。他发誓自己绝对没教给蒂奇这种东西。</p><p>“我、我还以为——”蒂奇逐渐靠近后穴的舌尖让他的声音哆嗦起来，“你会用手指，而不是……”</p><p>“为什么我不能两个都用？灵活使用多种工具是最基本的能力。”蒂奇有些得意的声音从波身下传来，而他呼吸的热气喷在波最敏感的部位，让他的后穴不自觉抽搐了一下。他看不到蒂奇在做什么，此刻经历的每一秒都仿佛在闭着眼睛飞行，忐忑等待着蒂奇又湿又热的舌头试探着来到穴口，顺着褶皱轻轻舔了一圈。波完全控制不住自己身体的反应，猛地在蒂奇的脑袋两侧夹紧双腿。</p><p>“你还好吗，波？”他在呻吟中听到蒂奇关切地问，“我有没有做错什么？”</p><p>“没有，非常好，我只是——”他用胳膊遮住眼睛，颤抖着回答，“很久没体会这个了。不是所有人都愿意这么做。”</p><p>蒂奇哼了一声，不置可否，但显然这是他需要的全部鼓励，因为下一秒他的舌头重新回到波的后穴，在褶皱处来回舔了几下之后舌尖终于忍不住钻了进去。的确有太久没人这么对待波了，他已经忘光了舌头伸进去的触感有多么诡异，和阴茎与手指全然不同，灵活得仿佛是种钻进他体内的不明生物。但一想到如此亲密对待他的人是蒂奇，波就又立刻情欲高涨得吓人，深红色的勃起高高翘在小腹上，尽管完全被蒂奇忽视，马眼已经渗出一滴透明的前液。</p><p>“波？”</p><p>“别、别停，”波再一次向上挺腰，想要让蒂奇的舌头捅得更深，“还记得我告诉你的那块区域吗？我的就在上面一点——蒂奇，求你了，再往里一点。”</p><p>蒂奇的舌头听话地再一次进入他的后穴，舌尖仔细照顾到他敏感内壁的每一寸。波的脚后跟深深陷入蒂奇的肩膀，不断追寻前列腺被碰触的快感，蒂奇的舌尖却总离他最渴求的地方差了点距离。快感与沮丧如同潮水般涨涨落落，他在蒂奇身下难耐地扭动身体，一只手放在阴茎上飞快撸动，可那完全替代不了蒂奇给他的满足。在波意识到之前，他的喉咙里已经挤出一连串气喘吁吁的呻吟，嘴里胡言乱语着哀求，求蒂奇善心大发，给他个痛快。</p><p>“现在后悔让我穿着潜水服操你了？”蒂奇的声音仿佛隔着一层水传入波的耳朵，但对方的舌头却非常清晰地从波的后穴撤出来，然后顺着会阴舔过阴囊，一口气来到波被忽视太久的勃起。蒂奇打开波的手，自己把波的阴茎握在手里，边上下撸动边吮吸他胀痛的龟头，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭柱身。波的快感终于结结实实回来了，他哼唧着睁开一边眼睛，透过欲望的迷雾瞪向蒂奇。</p><p>“你的……你的另一只手呢？”</p><p>“在这里。”波眯起眼睛，看到蒂奇缺席的那只手从医疗箱翻出一个小盒子。他旋开盒盖，从里面挖出一团淡黄色的膏体，而波紧张又期待地注视着他将一根修长洁白的食指送至自己身下。蒂奇的指尖在被舔湿的穴口打了几个转，将膏体慢慢涂抹均匀，波最开始只觉得药膏有些凉，但半分钟后一种特别的酥麻在后穴周围的褶皱蔓延开，比蒂奇的舌头更令他发狂。</p><p>“这——这是什么？”他的声音里甚至带上了哭腔，而蒂奇得意地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“治疗被水母蛰伤的药膏，疗伤效果很好，但稍微有点刺激。”</p><p>“稍微？！”</p><p>蒂奇微微一笑，撤出手指，从盒子里又挖了点药膏出来。波的双眼瞪得滚圆，但在蒂奇的指尖突破穴口探进去的瞬间死死合拢。他的想象力让他的肠道内壁在药膏发挥作用之前已经开始不断收缩吮吸蒂奇的手指。</p><p>“放松，”蒂奇此刻的语气让他牙根痒，“我不想弄伤你。”</p><p>“我发誓，蒂奇，假如你再——再磨蹭，我绝对会弄伤你！”</p><p>蒂奇笑了一声，把手指向里缓缓送了进去，直至指根，并且给了波片刻适应的时间才开始小心地抚摸他的内壁。然而药膏已经开始起效，酥麻感仿佛从他的屁眼直戳大脑，波夹紧双腿，夹紧屁股，夹紧一切可以获得快感的东西，感觉自己要是再不射就真的要爆炸了。</p><p>“蒂奇，”他的嗓子已经喊哑了，“求、求你，让我射，让我——”</p><p>“嘘，”蒂奇低头吻了吻他不断吐出前液的龟头，“我会的，波。”说完他的手指就像是听到波的心声，准确找到了波的前列腺，开始用最合适不过的力度与节奏按摩那块敏感的组织。药膏的刺激感似乎增强了那里的神经，波感觉这是自己这辈子头一次通过后穴获得如此强烈的快感。他的身体没有一处不在抖，蒂奇的指尖仿佛按住了他身体最重要的开关，令他在生死边缘徘徊飞驰，忘记了一切。</p><p>“波，”恍惚间，他听到蒂奇的声音轻柔唤出他的名字，“射出来吧，我想看到你为我射出来。”他移开眼前汗涔涔的胳膊，拼命睁眼望向蒂奇，看到对方正在亲吻自己的龟头，嘴唇柔软含笑，没有半分令他发寒的轻蔑——这的的确确是蒂奇，他的蒂奇，只属于他一个人。</p><p>“蒂奇……”他呻吟出这个名字，彻底交出对身体的控制权。高潮席卷而来，从身体内核弥漫至头顶与脚趾，他仿佛再次缓缓沉入深水，可这次他能清晰感受到蒂奇就在他的身边。他们的心脏在海水深沉的怀抱中按同一频率震颤，共鸣，仿佛自出生便融为一体，而不是在银河系的两个端点孤独跳动。</p><p>等高潮时狂飙的心率终于慢慢平静下来，波才终于睁开双眼，回到现实。他瘫在沙发上，连动动手指的力气都没了，从头到脚挂满汗，身上那件衬衫被沁得透湿。蒂奇仍然跪在他的双腿之间，而他——波一看清他的脸就又呻吟了一声，因为蒂奇被射了一脸，甚至连右边睫毛上也挂着一小块。他低头对上波的目光，用手指抹掉那块白浊，慢慢送进自己的嘴里，甚至像品鉴某种名贵食材一样嗦了嗦手指。</p><p>“……你，”波有气无力地开口，“你把我玩坏了。你必须告诉我那种药膏的成分是什么，不然我以后再也没法享受前列腺高潮了。”</p><p>“是谁说自己的屁股身经百战来着？”蒂奇的眉毛高高挑了起来，而波真希望自己还有力气笑出声。</p><p>“显然我低估了对手的实力，我保证以后绝对不会犯这种错。”波的目光看向蒂奇的双腿之间，隔着一层橡胶，他很难判断对方的状况，“你需不需要我……？”</p><p>“不用，”蒂奇的唇边露出会意的笑，“你射出来的样子比任何药膏都管用。”</p><p>“老天，你绝对是想要我的命。”波抬起软绵绵的胳膊，而蒂奇不用他费力就凑了过来，咬住波的嘴唇。现在蒂奇的嘴里多了波自己的精液，以及——该死，以及那个药膏很浅的味道。</p><p>“我说真的，蒂奇，你必须告诉我这个药膏的配方，不然等我离开——”</p><p>“嘘。”蒂奇用嘴唇封住波的后半句话，“别提这个。我们还有时间。”</p><p>是啊，他们还有时间。波闭上双眼，沉浸于蒂奇的吻，忘掉滴答跳动的计时器，忘掉一切。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波坐在料理台旁的圆凳上，注视着蒂奇在他面前工作。台面上摆放着一个扁平的盒子，黑色丝绸内衬，中间被分隔出二十个小格子。蒂奇取出他储存在装着清水的小罐子里的珍珠，用毛巾仔细擦干表面的水分，然后将它们按照大小依次放入格子里。他的动作很快，手指灵活轻柔，波看着不禁有些着迷。</p><p>“这是你这一个月的收获？”他问道，“我还以为至少会有上百颗。”</p><p>蒂奇点点头。“我们必须保护野生蚌的生长周期。况且物以稀为贵，大量流通只会造成阿坎尼斯珍珠贬值。”</p><p>“那么这几颗呢？”波指了指罐子里剩下的五颗。盒子已经装满了，这五颗珍珠和盒子里比起来略小一些，但同样圆润可爱，在厨房灯光下金光熠熠。他只是随口一问，但蒂奇突然清了清嗓子，在波好奇地看向他时神情有些尴尬，无论如何都不和波眼神对视。波的好奇心一下子烧了起来。“蒂奇？这几颗珍珠难道有什么不同吗？”</p><p>“没有。”蒂奇垂着眼睛，边回答边把这几颗珍珠从罐子里捞出来，放在毛巾上细细擦干，“这几颗……是我专门给你准备的。”</p><p>“什么？”波瞪大眼睛，看了看珍珠，又看向鼻尖有些泛红的蒂奇，“给我准备的？”</p><p>“是。我考虑到你明天可能会需要通讯器，或者搭乘一艘飞船离开这里。我没法借你信用点，但珍珠在阿坎尼斯等同于货币。你可以拿它们去交换信用点，或者卖给镇里的店铺也可以，我相信你的口舌肯定能做成交易。”</p><p>波微微张开嘴凝视眼前的红发男人，胸口又酸又胀。他伸手握住蒂奇摆弄珍珠的手，执着地紧紧攥着，直到蒂奇终于肯抬起眼睛。“蒂奇，所以你今天早上突然潜了一次水，说什么珍珠不够，其实是为了……我？”</p><p>蒂奇挑了挑眉毛。“这没什么，别突然这么感动。潜水对我来说是家常便饭。”</p><p>“但对我不是。”波深吸一口气，拖着蒂奇的手凑到唇边。蒂奇的手指乍看白皙光滑，但皮肤上布满星星点点的伤口，因为年代久远几乎与肤色融为一体。他满心怜惜依次吻过粗糙的指尖，嘴唇轻轻描画食指背面一道贯穿指节的伤疤。蒂奇的手轻颤了一下，但没有扯回去。“这道疤是怎么回事？”</p><p>“蚌壳上有道缺口，我没看清楚——十多年前的事了吧。这些绝大多数都是我小时候受的伤。那时候我经验不足，再加上传统的阿坎尼斯渔民不怎么使用护具，都是不带氧气瓶直接潜下去，实在憋不住再浮上来。但现在你真的不必为我担心，我知道该怎样保护自己。”</p><p>“我怎么可能不为你担心，那毕竟是大海，和太空一样危险。假如你在海底遇到特别情况，氧气瓶出了故障——”</p><p>“我倒觉得我更应该为你担心。”蒂奇低声打断他，眉心微微皱起，“你已经当着我的面从天上掉下来一次了，下次不一定会有人那么好心救你。再加上……再加上你说的第一秩序……”</p><p>“是啊。”波重重叹了口气。他不想再提第一秩序，破坏他与蒂奇最后这段相处时光，可是……他们又怎么可能避而不谈？第一秩序很可能会将整个银河系再次卷入战乱，但对他们两个来说则更具威胁。波作为抵抗组织飞行员，注定在抗争的第一线，直面歼星舰与TIE战机；至于蒂奇，他的身份是最大的威胁。波不清楚赫克斯将军是否知道自己的儿子尚且在人世，但阿坎尼斯位于外环，把权的又都是集中份子，假如第一秩序的势力重新夺回这里，那蒂奇的秘密早晚会被泄露出去。到那个时候整个星球任凭第一秩序处置，赫克斯将军又会怎样对待曾经从自己指尖溜走的私生子？</p><p>波猛地打了个寒颤，紧紧攥住蒂奇的手生怕他突然消失不见，一句没经过大脑思考的话在恐慌时已然脱口而出：“和我一起离开这里吧！”</p><p>蒂奇并没有立刻给予回答，或者激烈的反应。他只是低头扫了波一眼，然后用平静的、甚至有些疲倦的语气说：“我们已经讨论过这个了。”</p><p>“我知道，但当时我不清楚你的过去，我们也没有……”他又吻了吻蒂奇的手，终于从对方脸上看到些许微笑，“可现在不一样了。我不想和你分开，更不想隔着整个银河系为你担惊受怕。”</p><p>“我也不想。”蒂奇的声音压得很低，如同耳语，“可我做不到，波。阿坎尼斯是我的家，我不可能抛下一切离开，尤其……尤其我的母亲还葬在这里。”</p><p>“我知道，蒂奇，我当然不可能要求你永远抛下你的母亲，可是……”他长叹一口气，“阿坎尼斯不再像你们想象中那样安全了，生活在孤岛也无法保证你与整个宇宙完全脱离。假如你妈妈还在世，她或许也会想让你离开这里，尝试另一种生活。”</p><p>“如果我不想要另一种生活呢？捕捞珍珠是我唯一知道的生活，波，我想象不到自己还能做什么——我除了这个之外什么都不会。”</p><p>“你真的意识不到自己有多多天才吗？”波哑然失笑，“捕捞珍珠只是你目前最擅长的事，但除此之外你会的太多了。就凭你给这幢屋子设计制造的储水系统以及风力发电器，你已经称得上非常合格的机械师了。我相信只要给你机会，像你这样聪明的人什么都能做到。”</p><p>“你……你用不着奉承我，波。”</p><p>“这不是奉承，蒂奇，我说的是实话。抵抗组织需要像你这样的人才。我们实在太缺人手了，只要自愿加入我们对抗第一秩序就来者不拒。当然了，组织里有一部分很有作战经验的人，参加过反叛军，或者像我一样曾隶属新共和国的部队，但有太多人仅凭一腔热血，并没有实际的能力。机械维修技师是我们最缺的人才，曾经有个叫罗丝的女孩救了我的命，她是个很出色的维修师，但她来到抵抗组织之前压根没受过专业训练，和你一样。”</p><p>“但我猜她并没有在第一秩序担任将军的父亲。”蒂奇的嘴角抿出苦涩的纹路。</p><p>“你完全用不着担心这个，蒂奇。”波安抚地捏了捏他的手，“抵抗组织不会因为你的出身对你有任何偏见。”</p><p>“很抱歉我并不像你这样乐观。”蒂奇脸上划过一道痛苦，“我亲身经历过出身会引起怎样的偏见与仇视。”</p><p>他说的是他的舅舅，以及阿坎尼斯那些知道他身世的人——波长叹一口气。人性在很多时候的确会盲目走向偏激，可抵抗组织追求的、为止奋斗的不就是人性中的美好吗？他必须坚信这点，而他希望蒂奇也可以亲自感受到。“我并没有告诉你抵抗组织的领导人是谁。”他把蒂奇的手紧紧握在掌心，冲对方露出微笑，“你知道卢克·天行者，想必你也知道他还有一个妹妹。”</p><p>“不，我不知道。我父亲并没有提过卢克·天行者的家庭。”</p><p>“她叫莱娅·奥加纳，是奥德朗的公主，曾经反叛军的中坚力量，但同时……她和卢克·天行者的父亲其实是达斯·维达。”</p><p>“什么？”波头一次在蒂奇脸上看到如此震惊的神情，“怎么可能？”</p><p>“这在新共和国并不是秘密，一个和第一秩序有秘密关系的政客向议会公开了她的身份。莱娅被迫终结自己的政治生涯，但抵抗组织也就此诞生。我告诉你这些，是想说我们都知道莱娅以及卢克的父亲是谁，可我们依旧对他们无比信任。出身不代表一切，我们无权选择自己的父母，但我们可以选择自己的所作所为。”</p><p>“我还是不敢相信……达斯·维达？”蒂奇使劲摇了摇头，“就连我也知道他是怎样恐怖且强大的存在——他甚至比皇帝更像是帝国的象征。你们怎么可能对他的子女没有任何芥蒂？”</p><p>“因为我们从莱娅身上感受到的只有光明与希望——还记得我提过的原力吗？莱娅同样对原力敏感，在她身边真的就像是一直沐浴在阳光下。和你在一起我也有这种感觉。”</p><p>“别骗我，波。我甚至没有晒过多少阳光。”</p><p>“我是指那种让我安心的感觉，和你在一起我感到非常安全。”波探身越过料理台，在蒂奇的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，“你就像一片不会让我溺水的海。”</p><p>“这简直是我这辈子听过的最糟糕的比喻。”蒂奇哼了一声，但他神情中依旧带着些许质疑。波咽下一声叹息。他知道自己的三言两语并无法撼动蒂奇的观念，可他必须试一试。他不想把蒂奇一个人遗弃在座孤岛，日复一日机械麻木地生活；他想要带对方领略银河系各种不同的美，雅汶四的树，霍斯的冰雪，纳布的湖泊，浩渺银河每一颗闪耀星辰；他想要亲自驾驶飞船，推起摇杆，在飞船进入超空间跃迁时看到舷窗外的星轨映在蒂奇眼中。</p><p>“求你好好考虑我的话，蒂奇。”他捧住对方的脸，看着那双绿眼睛轻声恳求，“我知道我比不了你在阿坎尼斯熟悉的一切，我甚至没法给你提供一个稳定的家，但是……我会尽我所能爱你。”</p><p>蒂奇的睫毛剧烈颤抖了一下，而波感觉自己的呼吸同样卡在喉咙里——爱，这个熟悉却又陌生的字眼如此轻易从他嘴里溜出来，对着这个认识仅有三天的男人。波当然知道爱是什么，并且一直无比渴望他的父母之间那种至死不渝的爱，但他之前拥有过的只是动情，甚至只是性，他从未真正体会过爱，直到现在。直到蒂奇。</p><p>原来爱是这样的，让他迫不及待想要与蒂奇融为一体、永不分离，仿佛他们本该是完整的一体，却花了三十年的时间才终于找到彼此；爱让他想要把蒂奇变成只有几英寸的小人偶，小心翼翼揣在胸前的口袋里，用尽一切呵护珍惜他，把自己的心毫无保留交到对方手里。</p><p>他们的呼吸在面孔之间仅存的距离交融，波只觉得不够，他想要更多，他想要蒂奇的一切，可他却知道自己必须给予对方自由——因为爱同样是痛苦，是尊重，是为了自己爱的人收回手。“你不用回答，蒂奇，因为我不想逼迫你做任何事。”</p><p>蒂奇缓慢点了点头，用力吸了一口气。“多谢你，波。我……我的确不知道该怎样回答你。”</p><p>“我愿意等。”波没有给出时限，但他们心知肚明——明天运输机抵达的那刻将会决定一切。</p><p>蒂奇的嘴角微微上扬，对他露出感激的笑，然后他从料理台旁边站起身，将波一起拽了起来。“来吧。”他们手牵手走进卧室，急切地脱去衣物滚在床上，四肢纠缠，呼吸炙热。波已经记不清自己在短短半天的时间里究竟高潮了多少次，他感觉自己快被榨干了，但每当蒂奇那双明亮的绿眼睛里透出渴求，他的大脑就会立刻被下半身接管。他们简直像赛跑一样在做爱，抓紧每分每秒，而波因快感而昏沉的大脑会时而闪电般划过一个令他痛苦不堪的念头：他们如此疯狂，或许是因为他们明白这是这辈子仅有的机会。</p><p>“蒂奇，”他把脸埋在对方的肩膀上，在高潮来临的那刻啜泣着呻吟，“蒂奇，蒂奇——”他的身体只剩下酸软，使用过度的阴茎疲惫地抽搐了几下，但蒂奇的双腿死死锁住他的腰，强迫波停留在自己体内，仿佛他也无法忍受与波有片刻分离。</p><p>“我有个东西想送给你。”几分钟后蒂奇安静地开口，把波从自己身上推开了些许。他伸手打开床头柜，从里面拿出一个小盒子。波用手肘支起上半身，接过后朝蒂奇投去探究的眼神。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“你打开就知道了。”</p><p>波用拇指推开盒盖，借着窗户映进来的稀薄日光只看了一眼便倒吸一口冷气。他完全没有想到盒子里装着的竟然是一颗硕大的珍珠——他这几天在蒂奇这里见过最大的一颗，直径接近五厘米，形状浑圆，毫无瑕疵，在微弱光线下依旧散发夺目的金色光辉。哪怕波完全是外行，也知道这样一枚珍珠必定价值连城。</p><p>“这是我这辈子捕捞到的最大的一枚珍珠。”蒂奇的语气夹杂怀念与伤感，“而且就在我母亲死后的几个月。我一直想，假如我能早点捕捞到这样一颗珍珠，或许我们就有钱去更好一点的医院，她也不会那样早离开。”</p><p>“蒂奇，这……这太贵重了，我不能要。”波想把盒子推回蒂奇的手里，但对方非常坚决地握住波的手腕，摇了摇头。</p><p>“不，波，我已经决定把这颗珍珠送给你。它对我而言没有任何价值，我并不准备把它卖出去，因为这个尺寸的珍珠只会给我引来不必要的麻烦。但它会对你很有用处，你可以拿去换信用点，换抵抗组织需要的资源，甚至……”他用力强迫波握住盒子，对他微微一笑，“作为纪念，让你记住你曾经遇到过我。”</p><p>“我怎么可能会忘记你。”波的鼻腔一阵酸涩，声音破碎在喉咙里。他攥紧手里的盒子，然后抬手把一直挂在脖子上的戒指摘了下来，放在蒂奇的手心里。“这枚戒指不值多少信用点，但……我希望你能留下它，用来记住我。”</p><p>蒂奇的手指轻轻摩挲尚且带有波的体温的金属指环，半晌后轻声开口：“我之前其实一直在想你为什么会戴这样一枚戒指。我猜它对你必定有很重要的意义。”</p><p>“是啊。”波凝视着妈妈留给他的这枚戒指，但他不准备告诉蒂奇这一点——他不愿让对方感到更多压力，“它对我非常重要，我在过去二十多年里一直把它带在身上。”</p><p>蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，仿佛立刻明白了什么——他实在太聪明了。“波，我真的不能收下这枚戒指。你应该把它送给——”</p><p>“不。我只想把它送给你。”波握住蒂奇的手，和他十指交扣，感受到戒指在他们掌心之中无法忽略的坚硬形状，“蒂奇，求你了，收下它。”</p><p>蒂奇深深注视他片刻，凑过来吻上波的嘴唇。“好。我一定会保管好这枚戒指。假如……假如你想把它要回去……”</p><p>“不会的，”波在亲吻中对他低声承诺，“它只属于你。”但我想要每天在你的胸口看到这枚戒指——他的心脏抽痛，几乎没忍住加上这样一句，但蒂奇的唇令他缄默。他们将彼此的礼物藏在手心，在逐渐衰弱的日光中铭记彼此每一寸皮肤，深知别离即将到来，却无能为力。</p><p>***</p><p>他们再次在天刚亮便起身，但波比蒂奇醒得更早。他一直无法合眼，前半夜与蒂奇抵死缠绵，在蒂奇精疲力尽昏睡过去后把对方紧紧搂在怀里，在黑暗中细数蒂奇的呼吸心跳，祈祷时间走得再慢些。但窗外晨光熹微如约而至，波低头轻吻蒂奇微颤的睫毛，手指拂过佩戴在他胸口的戒指，努力咽下涌入喉头的酸涩眼泪。</p><p>他们分别用过洗漱间，一起沉默地吃完最后一顿早餐。面包，鱼肉酱，苦涩回甘的茶，波捧着手里的茶杯小口啜饮，希望舌尖能够永远记住这种特殊的味道，记住这个站在料理台后面用温柔眼光凝视他的男人。</p><p>“我们该收拾你的行李了。”蒂奇放下茶杯，对他轻声说，“运输机通常会在早上抵达，我不想到时候手忙脚乱。”</p><p>他为波找出一个年代久远的手缝旅行袋，布料粗糙但针脚细密，大小恰好够BB-8装进去，以防有人生疑。波不由猜测这个袋子是否是他妈妈的手笔，但蒂奇脸上的坚决让他没有多说什么。他抱着旅行袋坐在沙发上，转身凝视蒂奇在起居室以及几个房间里来回打转，不多时递给他一个小包裹。</p><p>“这是你想要的东西。”蒂奇的嘴角伤感地扬起，“治疗蛰伤的药膏，一罐你很喜欢喝的茶叶，还有那个贝壳做的汤汤兽。”</p><p>“蒂奇……”波轻唤了一声他的名字，千言万语堵在胸口最终化为叹息，“多谢。”</p><p>“没什么。还有你的珍珠。”蒂奇又给他两个小盒子，其中一个装着那颗最大的珍珠，另一个则他让波拿去换信用点的五颗小珍珠。“到时候可别搞混了。”他叮嘱道。</p><p>“当然不会。”波把这两个小盒子放在贴身的口袋里——连他穿的衣服也是蒂奇送给他的。那身橘黄色的飞行服虽然已经晾干了，但太过扎眼，此刻正和波的飞行头盔一起躺在蒂奇棚屋的工作台上。他们明明只相处了三天，却给彼此的生命留下太多不可磨灭的印记。</p><p>一切收拾妥当，但蒂奇还欠他一个明确的回答。波放下旅行袋，朝站在自己面前的蒂奇伸出双手。对方顺从地被波扯进怀里，把脸紧紧埋在他的肩头，紧绷的后背在波的掌心下不住轻颤。</p><p>“蒂奇，你知道我想问你什么。”</p><p>“我知道。”蒂奇哑声回答，“但我真的很抱歉，波，我做不到抛下一切和你离开。”</p><p>“没关系。”波吻了吻蒂奇的头发，仰起头冲天花板使劲眨去眼角的泪，“我理解。而且这不是永别，蒂奇，我们一定会再见面——我一定会回来找你。”</p><p>蒂奇低应一声，喷吐在波脖子上的呼吸炙热急促，身体随着再也控制不住的抽噎抖得更厉害了。波的眼眶也因为泪水刺痛不已，他把脸贴在蒂奇柔顺的红发上，闭上双眼想象他们重逢的那天：第一秩序被彻底击溃，波作为抵抗组织的英雄，在众人的欢呼声中迫不及待坐进X翼的驾驶舱，发动引擎驶向阿坎尼斯。他在半空就会看到蒂奇从屋子里冲出来，而等他把飞船在那片沙滩上停好，从驾驶舱一跃而出，蒂奇已经张开怀抱等在那里，他们会亲吻，做爱，漫漫余生永不分离。</p><p>飞船的引擎声在他耳边响起，波缓缓睁开眼，而蒂奇也从他的怀里坐直身体，波手下的肌肉比岩石更僵硬。</p><p>“我的表妹到了。”他眼里带着泪，但对波露出微笑。波点点头，抬手抹去蒂奇颧骨上的一道泪痕。</p><p>蒂奇的表妹名叫西尔莎，和他长得一点都不像，个头比莱娅稍高一点，一头金发，圆圆的面颊上满是棕色雀斑。运输机停在沙滩上，蒂奇率先走下小径，波拎着旅行袋跟在后面，隔着老远就看到西尔莎从运输机舱门跳出来，冲蒂奇使劲挥了挥手。</p><p>“阿米，好久不见！你这个月过得怎么样？”西尔莎给了蒂奇一个硕大的拥抱，然后饶有兴致看向波，一双蓝眼睛瞪得极大，“这又是谁？阿米，你什么时候在岛上藏了个人？”</p><p>“这是波。他是来阿坎尼斯观光的游客，但他的船出了故障，正好被我救起。”蒂奇简单介绍一番，但省去了波的真实身份，“所以我想请你帮个忙，带他一程回镇子上，然后帮他找个靠谱的客船离开这里。”</p><p>“没问题。”西尔莎和波握了握手，她的手也和蒂奇的一样粗糙，“包在我身上。不过我这是艘货船，没有乘客的位置，得委屈你一会起飞的时候在驾驶舱和我挤一挤了。”</p><p>表兄妹两个人在这之后花了些时间独处，蒂奇把这个月捕捞到的珍珠交给西尔莎，而西尔莎则向他告知上个月的珍珠赚了多少信用点，以及阿坎尼斯最近的市场行情如何。处理完最要紧的事之后西尔莎从飞船货舱拖出一个半人高的大储物箱，蒂奇并没有打开看，但波猜里面肯定是蒂奇日常需要的生活用品。</p><p>“有什么下个月需要我带过来的吗？”西尔莎问。</p><p>“照旧就可以了。以及……到时候告诉我他有没有安全离开。”</p><p>西尔莎的眉毛高高挑了起来，波发现他们两个只有在这个表情才特别相像。“没问题。如果没有其他的事我们就走了？”</p><p>“好。”蒂奇点点头，然后将目光一寸寸扯向波。他们只隔了两步远，却在这一瞬像是隔着整个银河系。波攥起空闲的那只手，用指甲死死掐住掌心，强忍着想要把蒂奇再次搂入怀中的冲动。</p><p>“谢谢你，蒂奇，”他努力让自己的声音听起来没那么破碎，“谢谢你救了我一命，以及……谢谢你为我所做的一切。”</p><p>“不客气。”蒂奇的眼眶通红，一层晶莹的泪水正在他眼中打转，他深吸一口气，对波露出微笑，“祝你一路顺风——在阿坎尼斯分别时我们会这样说。”</p><p>“你也是，蒂奇。希望你……一切都好。”</p><p>西尔莎从他们身边钻回运输机，引擎的轰鸣片刻后响彻沙滩。波知道自己必须登船了，可他的双脚却像是突然深深扎进沙土，把自己变为一棵长在这座孤岛的树——他宁愿自己变为一棵树，只要能在这里长久陪伴蒂奇，让他们不必忍受此般分离，可是手里沉重的旅行袋却在提醒他那些无法抛弃的职责。他们彼此间凝视片刻，谁都没有开口，只是长久地对视，连眼睛也舍不得眨，用尽一切记住对方，记住这一刻。</p><p>最终，是蒂奇的嘴唇缓缓移动。泪水从面颊飞速坠落，划过他的嘴角。“……去吧。”他声音沙哑地开口，声音轻得几乎被引擎彻底盖住，“波，再见。”</p><p>波点点头，冲他咧嘴一笑。“再见。”</p><p>片刻后舱门关闭的声音在波身后响起，他站在驾驶舱的角落，把行李带扔在脚下。西尔莎正在做起飞前的准备，见他进来后朝他投来好奇的一瞥。她的目光让波立刻转过头——并非他为自己通红的眼睛感到羞愧，而是他不想让任何人介入他与蒂奇的别离。然而他身旁正好有扇舷窗，在起飞时各种仪器的轰鸣之中，波透过舷窗，看到蒂奇一直呆呆站在沙滩上，一只手紧攥着胸口——波知道他妈妈的戒指就藏在那里。</p><p>波不知道蒂奇是否也能透过舷窗看到自己，但在飞船终于离地的那刻，他看到蒂奇从衣服里掏出戒指，送到唇边轻轻吻了一下。然后他仿佛支撑不住身体的重量，猛地跪倒在沙滩上，用手捂住脸哭得浑身颤抖。</p><p>蒂奇——波再也控制不住自己的情绪，眼泪夺眶而出。他伸手抚摸着冰冷的舷窗，用指尖温柔追随蒂奇的身影，注视着对方越来越远，越变越小，直至他化为沙滩上模糊的一点，直至整座孤岛被运输机远远抛在身后，消失于灰茫茫的海天一线。</p><p>“嘿……你还好吗？”西尔莎小心翼翼的询问在波身旁响起。波死死盯着舷窗外逐渐接近的海岸线，胡乱点了点头，想说什么但喉咙里满是酸苦的泪水。</p><p>“我没事。”他最终挤出这几个字，强迫自己露出微笑，“我只是想到终于能回家，太激动了。”</p><p>***</p><p>西尔莎没有辜负蒂奇的嘱托，在镇子里帮波打点好各种事才和他道别。在她的介绍下，波用蒂奇给他的五颗珍珠用相对合理的价格换了信用点，然后买了一个长距离通讯器，找了个没人的地方给莱娅的私人频率发了条消息。他瞬间收到回复，虽然言简意赅，但莱娅的如释重负写在字里行间。</p><p>他们的确已经为波担心了整整五天，甚至出动了藏在第一秩序的间谍。想到自己差点因为蒂奇选择永远留在阿坎尼斯，波无法不感到愧疚，唯一让他欣慰的是莱娅考虑到凯斯的年纪，还没忍心把波失踪的消息告诉他——妻子与儿子以同样的方式过世对任何人都是致命的打击。波对莱娅由衷感谢，但他更感谢的则是蒂奇。等他返回抵抗组织基地后按照规定必须向莱娅汇报发生的一切，他只希望自己到时候能够控制住感情，但即便他当着莱娅的面忍不住哭出来，他相信对方一定会理解。</p><p>抵抗组织不方便派人来接他，于是波打算先离开阿坎尼斯，然后看情况找一艘便宜的二手飞船。离这里很近的塔图因是最好的选择，而西尔莎再次帮他在镇子里的酒馆找到一位与塔图因有生意来往的货船船长，他的船恰好在今天晚些时候起飞。波付了信用点，和说自己还有其他事要做的西尔莎告别，然后坐在吧台前，朝酒保要了一杯本地特色的啤酒。他本想通过酒精麻痹大脑，暂时忘掉令他痛苦的一切，但啤酒味苦，入喉却留下淡淡甘甜，和蒂奇爱喝的茶味道有些接近。波用力咽下堵在喉头的酒，撇开脸用拇指抹掉眼角的泪。</p><p>“你从哪里来的？”吧台后面酒保用口音浓重的基本语问他。酒保个子瘦高，一头棕红色的头发，波只看了他一眼就觉得心脏又是一阵抽搐。</p><p>“雅汶。”</p><p>“喔，我好像听说过，离这里挺远的，是吧？你跑来这里做什么？”</p><p>“想过来看看海。不过这里的风不太对劲，让我一个劲地流眼泪。”波自嘲地挤了挤眼睛。</p><p>“我们这里刮风的确挺猛，但多适应适应就好了——有没有想过在这里安顿下来？景色不必说，我们这里的姑娘也很好，刚才送你过来的那个就很不错。怎么样，动心吗？”</p><p>“她的确很好，但不是我的菜，所以不了。”波扯起嘴角，“再说我该回家了，我的家人还等着我呢。”</p><p>他在酒馆一坐就是几个小时，无所事事等待货船起飞的时间，面前那杯啤酒喝完之后没有再要，酒保大概看他是外地人，也没多说什么。天色渐晚，辛苦劳作一天的人们逐渐收工，来到酒馆消遣。他们大多都是镇子上的渔民，身上带着经年累月积攒的海水腥气，脸颊被风吹得通红，和朋友大笑着举杯。波的眼睛茫然划过他们的面孔，看到的却全都是蒂奇。</p><p>波知道战争有多残酷，一次飞行中的疏忽就会让他再也无法应允对蒂奇的承诺。再过十年、二十年，蒂奇是否也会变成他们这样，在笑声与酒精中讲述一个从天上掉进海里的飞行员？还是说蒂奇会一直在那座孤岛等他回来，直至白发苍苍，那双绿眼睛永远合上之时写满遗憾？波一想到那幅场景，眼睛立刻模糊了。在酒馆震耳欲聋的喧闹之中，他的低声啜泣宛如一滴流进大海的水，无声无息。</p><p>他不能再想这些了——他趴在吧台上，把脸埋进臂弯，对自己默然恳求——他必定会在接下来的每个日夜忍受折磨，可唯独今晚，在他离蒂奇尚且如此之近，只要转身就可以央求任何一名渔民带他重回那座孤岛的时候，他真的不能再这样想了。振作起来，波·达默龙，别再流眼泪了。</p><p>突然之间，酒馆骤然安静下来，欢声笑语被窃窃私语替换。波不知道发生了什么，也全然不关心，只听到站在他身前的酒保惊讶地感叹一句：“喔，稀客啊。这不是那个帝国小崽子吗？十多年没见过他了。”</p><p>帝国小崽子——波啪的一下抬起头，向后转身时用力过猛，差点没从凳子上摔下去；但哪怕整个阿坎尼斯突然重力失衡、星球倒转他也根本不在乎，因为他的眼里只能看到突然出现在酒馆门口的那个人。蒂奇的身影像是劈开混沌的一把锋利小刀，身体绷得笔直，脸颊苍白无色，唯有眼眶红肿得厉害。但他的绿眼睛依旧那样亮，那样敏锐，越过人群笔直落在波的身上。</p><p>在这一刻，波觉得自己肯定是死了；那杯啤酒被下了毒，他现在已经来到某种死后世界，因为蒂奇怎么可能出现在这里？他怎么可能——怎么可能离开那座岛？他凝固在座位上，耳畔塞满渔民鄙夷的窃窃私语，魂飞魄散望着门口的那道影子，直到对方朝他大步走来，踏出的每一步都仿佛要把波已经破碎不堪得心彻底踩成灰。</p><p>“蒂、蒂奇……”他仰头望向终于来到他身前的红发男人，试探着伸出不断颤抖的手，想要确认对方真的在这里，而不是他的脑子出了问题。蒂奇的嘴角紧紧抿成一条线，低头凝视着波却一言不发。两人沉默对视，对身旁一切恍若无物，直到酒保出声打了个招呼，问蒂奇要点什么。</p><p>“前往塔图因货船的船长在哪里？”蒂奇问，他的口音也变得很重，波根本不敢相信自己的耳朵，“我有事要和他商量。”</p><p>“就在港口那地儿，你知道在哪里。”</p><p>蒂奇点点头，立刻转身走向门口，而波混沌的脑子让他在座位上愣了几秒，直至蒂奇的身影即将消失才猛地跳起来，一把抓起旅行袋跌跌撞撞冲了出去。</p><p>“蒂奇——”他冲对方昏暗路灯下的背影大喊，“蒂奇，等等！”</p><p>对方停住了，而波深吸一口气，强忍着自己快要爆炸的心脏，用最快的速度冲到他的身边。路灯将蒂奇的脸庞分为明暗对立的两半，暗的那半如同深海一般冷峻、拒人千里，但被照亮的那半正温柔地注视着波，眼里晶莹闪烁。</p><p>“蒂奇，”波剧烈喘息，努力挤出对方的名字，“蒂奇，你为什么突然——”</p><p>“你该感谢西尔莎。”蒂奇突然开口，声音平静仿佛在讲述别人的故事，“她看到你在飞船离开之后的表现，担心我是不是出了什么事，于是把你安排好之后又回岛上找我了。我把我们之间发生的一切都讲给她听，然后她把我狠狠骂了一顿，告诉我不必担心这里。岛上的屋子她会好好维护，定期来检查，而且她本来也不靠我捕捞的珍珠赚多少钱，这么做全都是为了我，所以我离开也不会给她造成损失。”</p><p>“所以……”波的心脏像是被人紧紧攥住，让他甚至忘记了呼吸，“蒂奇，你是不是……求你给我一个明确的回答，蒂奇，求你了。”</p><p>“我没有立刻答应她，而是潜到海底，在我母亲的墓碑前待了一会。我问她我究竟该怎样做，我不想离开她，可是我也……我明明知道死人不会说话，可我不知道为什么却在等她给我一个回答——一个预兆。然而就是在这个时候……”</p><p>蒂奇深吸一口气，终于缓缓抬起手敷住波的面颊。他的手粗糙温热，让波想起种在自家屋前那棵原力树的树干，让他感到无限真实、温暖、安全。“就在这个时候，突然有一群夜光水母从我头顶的海域游过。在黝黑深海的映衬下，它们闪烁发光的样子让我想起你描述的星空——我突然想亲眼见到宇宙间的群星是什么样子，波，我想看看星空是否像深海一样美。”</p><p>“好。”波握住蒂奇落在自己面颊上的手，将他的手指紧紧攥在掌心，这辈子再也不愿松开，“你会看到的，蒂奇，我会带你看遍这个宇宙的每一颗星星。”</p><p>蒂奇微微一笑，而波凝视着他的笑容，终于忍不住搂过他的脖子，把这句承诺刻在蒂奇带着海水咸味的嘴唇上。他们十指紧握走向港口，波抬眼看向阿坎尼斯被层层积云遮挡的夜空，只觉得星辰触手可及。</p><p>整个宇宙在安静等待蒂奇的绿眼睛为它们洗礼，每颗自亿万年起旋转的星球都承诺着一段令人血脉贲张的冒险。但当前往塔图因的货船突破大气层，将星空第一次展现在蒂奇眼前的时候，他却没有看向舷窗外——蒂奇的眼里只有波一个人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>完结啦！一个挺俗套的梗，最后差点写成《廊桥遗梦》，当然比人家烂一百倍。我本来打算让最后来个分别的结局，波一个人回去几年后两个人再相见的，但写到最后决定还是这么结尾吧。这篇就这样了，以及也不知道我是不是自嗑自嗨，gingerpilot为什么这么好嗑</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>